Bella's Secret
by TwilightDisney556
Summary: What if Bella went through a lot more than we know in Phoenix? What if before twilight she was already being hunted? Follows the twilight plotline but has a few changes. Canon pairings. Multiple POV. Vamps are in here!
1. Preface

Preface

Author's Note: This idea just popped into my head and I just had to put it into action. I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: If I owned twilight my world would be perfect, too bad that's not going to happen :(

Bella POV)

Now that I am staring into the eyes of the hunter I can't help but reflect. These past few months have been nothing but bliss for me and all too soon it has been brought to an end. I have discovered more of the world including friendship, caring, happiness, and love. None of those would have been possible if I had never moved to the quaint little town of Forks where I met the love of my life, Edward Cullen. I knew that this day was going to come ever since the day I was born but now that I had everything in the world to look forward to, I wasn't ready yet. All I could hope for was that the Cullen family, my family, wouldn't take my death to harshly. I took in a deep breath, waiting for the decision that would change everything.

Stay tuned for more...R&R people!


	2. Bella's Past 1 out of 3

Bella's Past Part 1

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this story! I know this is going to sound weird but please bear with me! Reviews are greatly appreciated, even the critical ones! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, much to my disappointment.

(Bella POV at **seven years old)**

Standing on the deserted front steps of Phoenix Elementary I took a glance at my wrist watch. I was the only second grader left at the school. Scratch that, I was the only student left at the school. Like always, Renee forgot to pick me up again. She really does act like a kid and not a mom. I sighed, this always happens.

Knowing that she wasn't going to remember me until dinner time I hoisted my backpack on, grabbed my lunch box, and rushed down the steps. Next, I was walking towards the usual place I go when Renee forgets me, which is everyday, the bus stop.

Many grown-ups looked at me with questioning expressions but they didn't comment. Rarely would someone ever care as to go up to me and ask where my parents were. I was used to this, it was the basic routine of my life. Adults in Phoenix never really wanted to give a what they thought was "annoying little girl" like me. The ones that did only spoke to me briefly, they had their own lives to go back to.

I sighed. This pattern wasn't going to change anytime soon. Finally the bus pulled over and without anyone glancing at me they all went on. I grabbed my lunch money to the bus driver and took a seat as far from anyone as possible.

It's true, I don't eat lunch. I went hungry every lunch hour because I needed the money for the bus trip. Teachers think that I am some sort of anorexic so they started giving me snacks in the school day. Of course I too eagerly agreed from being so hungry. Once they saw that I would eat and wasn't depressed though, the snacks stopped coming. That of course made my school day even more torturous.

I know how basically every single kid in America says that school is so terrible and that they would give anything to get out, but that was all lies. I'm the only one that gets it bad. I don't mean to sound so melo-dramatic but it's true. Everyday I get the next new thing, whether it's getting punched in the gut or having terrible rumors spread about me, basically the usual.

Renee cares about me, I can see that. She is just very unobservant. Renee can see my pain but never questions about it because she always thinks it has to do with my clumsy ways.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when the bus pulled to a stop, my stop. Being the only one left on the bus I got off. The nice driver knew where I needed to pull over so he goes out of his way every time to get me here. I thanked him and got off. At that moment I was standing face to face with the domain of torture, the ballet studio.

Yes, a ballet studio. I hate it! Renee signed me up. I don't see why though, I STINK ON ICE! **(LOL I just had to add that. I used to say that all the time as a kid but I don't know why)**

I tripped every five seconds, couldn't jump in the air without falling on my butt, and never kept time with any of the rehearsals we are doing. None of the girls liked me, apparently I was too poor and uncool for them. My teacher scowls at me every time I trip. All in all, I HATE IT SO MUCH!

I stepped into the studio with comfort. Comfort because I was the only one there. Coming here from the bus always makes me early. Sighing heavily I stepped into the bathroom stall and got changed into my tutu. Ugh! I really hate wearing those.

Exiting the stall I headed to what I call the mirror room and sat on the wooden floor. As always I had a half hour to kill before the others arrived. In that one half hour alone I practiced all of the dance steps on the golden bar. I can't wait till I can get taller because I could barely reach it.

I looked at myself in the mirror at each step, trying to make it as good as possible. Honestly, I do try to improve but I am just not a natural born dancer. I am not an athlete and I just don't think that is ever going to change.

A blaring car horn brought me out of my thoughts. The car pool was here. Christina, who is the instructors daughter, managed to specifically get her mother to pick everyone else in the class except me and bring them here every practice.

Soon everyone barged into the room. All of those preppy girls started getting really annoying. I know that they are much prettier than me, but there is a way to treat people and how they do is not it.

I sighed, this was going to be a LONG practice once again.

After being scolded by the instructor on how I was never going to become a ballerina and how I shouldn't even be in this class time was up. Once rehearsal was done the instructor took her daughter and all the other girls home while I sat once again alone in the mirror room.

Unlike most kids my age I didn't cry. Why should I, I am treated like this every single day.

Going back into the bathroom stall I changed out of my tutu and into my regular clothes. Once that was done I grabbed my back pack and lunch box and quickly walked out of that horrible place.

Walking to my house from the studio wasn't much of a hassle, I only lived a few blocks from there. The problem I did have though was the loneliness, the feeling of solitude. Shaking my head from side to side I tried to get those depressing thought to go out of my mind.

It was dark night at that point and incredibly starry, all together very beautiful. Digging through my pocket I found the house key and came in the house. Little did I know that my future was going to change sooner than I ever thought possible.

**Sink or swim, good or bad, flames or no flames, you tell me! I know this chapter might have been a little bit boring but stay tuned just in cased, Bella's secret is going to take place soon! :)**


	3. Bella's Past 2 out of 3

Bella's Past Part 2

Author's Note: Hi people! Okay, I really hope you like this chapter! This is a little bit more of Bella's past before I start getting to the weird parts. Please bear with me for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bella POV **seven years old**)

I entered the house to find the same thing I have been seeing for the past two weeks, Renee reading the bible. Her current hobby has been keeping faith with Christianity. In the past her hobbies have been ballet (which I am stuck in), pottery, knitting, swimming, jewelery making, horse back riding (much to my discomfort), etc. Knowing Renee she will start getting bored with this and move onto something different in a week tops.

"Mom," I usually call Renee mom, even though she doesn't act like one. We are sort of sisters in a way, but I'm the more responsible one.

"Yes Bella?" Renee looked up at me and her eyes widened. By now she must have remembered that she never picked me up from school.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry I forgot to pick you up again! My gosh I am such a-"

"MOM!" I interrupted her from speaking, at this point she number curses at herself internally and mutters about how much of a terrible mom she is. I don't need to go through that again. Just because she is irresponsible doesn't mean she is a bad mom, right?

"It's okay! I do this everyday in the first place, no big deal." Renee's eyes relaxed, like she was a child relieved of a punishment.

"Anyway, I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." During her cooking faze I learned how to cook many different dinners, which definitely comes in handy when Renee forgets to feed me.

"Spaghetti and meatballs is fine dear." Renee smiled and then hunched back over her bible. I rolled my eyes, typical Renee.

Before long I yelled to Renee "Dinner's ready!" Quickly she ran into the room and started digging in. She always ate my dinner really fast, you will learn why in a few moments.

"So mom, date tonight?" Renee looked up for the first time and nodded sheepishly.

"Who?" I asked casually.

"Our priest. You can call him Josh when he comes." I rolled my eyes, she always tries to make the relationships between her dates and I casual, even though her boyfriends usually don't last too long in the first place.

After taking her last gulp she rushed up the stairs, probably trying on some new dress she bought for herself. Than by the end of the month she will have forgotten to pay off her bills so she will take money out of my college fund. Again.

Because of losing so much money in the first place I was forced to get the only job a seven year old could get, I helped the custodians clean at the community college a couple of blocks from here. Half of the money I manage to put in my college fund. The other half Renee gets to just in time to buy yet another dress. A cycle that keeps going and going and going.

Suddenly, I heard the door bell ring. Silently I rose from my seat to answer the door. By hearing Renee upstairs bustling around I knew that Josh wasn't too far away.

When I opened the door for him he seemed confused. He obviously thought someone taller was going to answer the door. Renee's dates usually do.

"Mom will be down in just a minute." I said quietly. I was pretty shy around Renee's dates, I usually don't know them long enough for any kind of relationship. Renee's boyfriends are like that, they smile at you and seem nice, but then they break up with you. Just like any other day.

"Why aren't you just the cutest little thing!" See what I mean? "Just like your mother." there is the kissing up to me part. They always think by sucking up to me that their chances with Renee will be better, even though Renee herself has broken a few hearts after the first day.

Still blushing from the nice comment I said "Thank you." Before I could talk anymore I heard some rustling behind me. Josh's eyes popped out of his sockets so I knew that meant Renee came down with her new dress.

Turning around I saw my assumptions were correct. Renee was wearing an expensive looking strapless, sparkly, knee length black dress. Renee always goes out of the way to wear outfits like this, hoping to keep "her man's" attention the entire night. It always works until the night is over were they break up. If he breaks up with her we usually start eating tubs of ice cream and watch movies while Renee cries her heart out for twenty minutes and then gets over it. If she breaks up with him than she stays up all night calling some high school sweetheart that came before my Charlie.

Charlie, my dad. I do love him, but we have an awkward relationship. Neither one of us talks much, which is a trait I picked up from him, and we don't have much in common. He is the police chief in the small town of Forks.

Forks. I hate Forks. I hate everything about it. No sunshine, too small, too green, too alien. The only good part is when we go see the tide pools at La Push. They always fascinate me, so pretty. Whenever we go to La Push though I see Rachel and Rebecca Black. Except for this summer though. Mrs. Black died a few weeks ago from a car accident. She was one of Charlie's friends so it might be a little too painful for him. I could only imagine how hard it is for Billy Black. Or even the kids Rachel, Rebecca, or Jake.

Jake is a good friend. Even though he is a year younger than me we have gotten to get along pretty great, building mud pies and such. Renee always yells at me for that though. She says I have to behave like a lady and playing in the mud is not a way to do so. Oh well, whatever makes her happy.

"Bella?" I realized at that moment that Renee had probably been calling my name plenty of times but I was too spaced out to respond.

"Yes?"

"We're leaving now. We'll be back at around 10:00." She didn't have to say anything else, I knew her rules. Basically it was do your homework, brush your teeth, and be in bed before I get back in case my new boyfriend comes home with me tonight. Honestly, I knew what was going to happen. Since my eighth birthday is in a week she decided to give me 'the talk'. Since she told me, which was a few days ago, I have had to give her that same talk many times. I know that that talk will be coming up more often with all these dates she's having.

"Alright mom, love you." I do love her, I just hoped this date won't be as bad as the last.

"Love you too Bella." Then she linked arms with Josh and walked out to her car. Just like that I was alone yet again.

I sighed, I knew what would happen next. Walking back to the table I finished my dinner in silence. Then I rinsed off both my dish and my mother's dish. Once that was done I grabbed my back pack and started doing my homework. Second grade math was so easy! My teachers have given my mom many offers for me skipping a grade but Renee never allowed it. Apparently she didn't want me losing all of my friends and turning into the geek of third grade. I found that kind of stupid since I am already a geek and I don't have friends in the first place. Oh well, if it makes her happy.

Once my homework was done I knew what was going to happen next, I would brush my teeth, hair, use mouthwash, take a quick shower, and head to bed to spend the night reading until Renee comes home.

When I went into my room though things quickly turned to the unexpected.

**Read This**

** Hi guys. Like it? Hate it? Wanna throw tomatoes at my face? Please tell me! Sorry but in the next chapter I am positive that you will find out Bella's secret! Later today I will post up what her secret is in my next chapter that I will entitle Bella's Past Part 3.**


	4. Bella's Past 3 out of 3

Bella's Past 3 out of 3

Author's Note: Finally you will find out what Bella's secret is. Then the games will really begin! Just to wan you this chapter is going to be very weird but please,please,please don't give up hope on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...much to my disappointment.

_Previously...When I went into my room though things quickly turned to the unexpected. _

(Bella POV **seven years old**)

Standing in my room was a man dressed in a white cloak. He had brown hair and a buzz cut. The expression on his face though is what got me taken aback. He was wearing an expression that was so filled with fear that in that instant my blood ran cold and goose bumps spread up and down my arms.

"W-Who are you? This was so bizarre.

"My name is Brett."

"Okay...why are you in my room?"

"Long story short...I am a shape-shifter hiding from a demon who is hunting me down. I hid in your room because the last place anyone would look was in a seven year old's room."

I raised my eyebrow incredulously at this man. "I am saying this because you seem like a very troubled man...GET SOME HELP!"

"I am not kidding!"

"Okay then 'Brett'!" I put quotation marks around his name because I doubted he was telling me the truth about anything.

"If your so smart than how exactly did you become a shape shifter?"

"The same thing happened to me when I was your age. A shape shifter hid in my room and gave me powers to show gratitude...which is probably what I will do for you."

I ignored the last part and rolled my eyes. Sooner or later I was going to have to take him to some psychiatric hospital.

"Okay," Still playing along I continued. "Why are all of these demons after shape shifters anyway." I was not believing in a word I was saying.

"Like most things in this world, it's about power. Demons wish to rule the world, shape shifters want to maintain whatever peace is left in today's society. We are there only competition, so in there eyes we must be destroyed."

"So how long exactly will it take this demon" I made air quotes when I said demon, "going to get here."

Brett opened his mouth and was about to talk until a swirling light illuminated through my room. Wait, maybe light was the wrong term for it, it was like a swirling shadow forced itself into my room.

Walking out of the vortex was a man in a dark cloak, sort of like the stereo-typical grim reaper cloak. Just being in his presence I felt the worst feelings imaginable; pain, loss, hopelessness, anger, sadness, and sorrow. It was the worst feeling in the world!

"Well Brett, it looks like you made a brand new friend." He turned toward me and scowled in my direction. That action alone sent violent shudders from the crown of my head to the very tips of my toes.

"No Jeremy, she is only a child."

"Like I care!" Then his boney finger pointed toward me. That time I felt it, physical pain so severe that I was crippled to the ground, and emotional pain so severe I wasn't even able to make a sound.

My life seemed to flash before my eyes before I felt something I didn't expect...it felt good. I risked a glance and saw that Brett had both of his hands pressed against my stomach and gold light was being reflected out of his hands. Suddenly I was shimmering in the very same golden light...what was happening? All over I felt nothing but good feelings, all tingling inside me.

Then Brett stood up and that light was gone.

Brett simply smirked at the man and said "Jeremy, you will not feed off of this soul, she can't be killed by the likes of you!"

Jeremy didn't seemed to be bothered by the slightest. Instead he just stated "No, I can't. But you forget that she has been just recently made. She doesn't have the defenses in her to stop any curses." Brett's face drained of color as realization dawned upon him.

So slow it was almost painful, Jeremy turned toward me.

"One less shape shifter to deal with...

_The person I see before me_

_Shall live a life of misery_

_You may never tell anyone what you are and why_

_or at your expense your kind shall die_

_By eighteen you shall make your greatest blunder_

_Than I shall see you six feet under_

Before I knew it his little rhyme was done and he disappeared into the shadows. Returning my gaze back to Brett I saw that he was looking at me with pity and fear written all over his face.

"What just happened?"

Brett sighed, it seemed like he didn't want to tell me this. "That was a demon named Jeremy. He wanted to kill you so I changed you into a shape shifter. Since he couldn't kill you he put the most ancient and dangerous curse on you. You shall live a very sad life, with possibly some good parts in it, and will not be allowed to tell anyone what you are or expose yourself. If you expose yourself than all shape shifters on the planet shall be attacked. It will be the war of the century. Chaos will erupt all across the globe." I was absorbing every word that he said at that point, he was the one who saved me after all.

"Then you will make a mistake that could be either from now till your eighteenth birthday. When you make that mistake than you will be hunted down and eventually killed."

"Why do you say this like it's so absolute?"

Brett looked down and in that moment I knew it was.

"What would happen if others find out my secret by accident or unfortunate circumstance?"

At that moment Brett looked me straight in the eyes and whispered, "If that happens there will be one of two options. The first would be the most likely one, the shape shifting council would turn you over to the demons to prevent war. The only other possibility, the one that isn't very likely, is that we all would fight. Fight to protect everything, all or nothing."

I shook my head at that, I wasn't going to risk everyone else's lives for my own selfish gain. If death was a destiny for me than so be it, I may as well do the best of what I can with my life.

"Thank you Brett, for everything." Brett smiled at me and told me everything I needed to know. Shape shifters were able to change into any form, even though it was painful. The more opposite the being is that you are changing into the more painful it is.

He showed me how to ward off any demons that came to me in the mean time, which was helpful. Also, he told me that shape shifters have slightly faster reflexes than humans. All in all, he helped me a lot and I thanked him.

After he left I returned to my life. My life may be shortened but I wasn't going to neglect any of my responsibilities. Little did I know that when I turned older, about ten years older, my life would change in the most horrible yet wonderful way.

**Yes everyone I finished Bella's Past. Now I can head to the part we all love...the Twilight Plot line! So did everyone like it? Please review! I know this chapter was a little weird but I didn't know how else to make it! What are you waiting for? Press that button! If you do you get cookies!**


	5. New Home

New Home

Author's Note: Hey guys! Don't worry, the weirdness is over! Now enough with my babbling so we can go back to the Twilight plot line!

Disclaimer: The only part of this story I own is Brett, and it feels really awkward to say I own a person so I will stick with this...I do not own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bella POV)

_Anything indented is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

I had to leave for three reasons. My first and least important one is that maybe the demons will have a hard time finding me if I'm in a completely other state. Secondly, my mother just got married to a base ball player and since she always needed to travel I made the decision for her. Renee's happiness matters much more than mine. Lastly, I thought I may as well spend some quality time with Charlie before I die.

So far I have had pretty good luck living. I am now a driving, independent, seventeen year old.

_"You don't have to do this." I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I love my loving, erratic, hare brained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...._

Then I remembered that she could be happy one her own. I needed to distance myself so she could feel less pain when my passing comes. Like I usually had to do, I lied.

_"I **want **to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now._

_ "Tell Charlie I said hi."_

_ "I will."_

_ "I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want- I'll be right back as soon as you need me."_

_ But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise. _If only she knew the sacrifice I was making for her, then she would see that there is no use to weep over me.

_"Don't worry about me," I urged. _My day will come, she should have other things on her mind besides me. _"It'll be great. I love you mom." _I truly do.

_She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. _

Gone. That word had so much meaning to me. I will never ever be able to see Renee again, at least not in this life. Phoenix, my home, is now forbidden to me if I want to keep my mother safe. Soon enough I will be gone too. The last thought didn't bother me though, I cried about it enough times until I accepted it was going to happen.

After many long and painful hours of nothing, I finally met up with Charlie.

_Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car._

Even though the car ride was very awkward, it was nice. I love Charlie and I want every second with him to count. Guess what? Charlie bought me a car as a home coming present!

When we got home I saw it! _To my intense surprise, I loved it! Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser._

When I was done praising my new car I hurried upstairs to my room, telling Charlie that tomorrow I would start cooking him dinner.

_One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. _Which is a good thing considering I was crying my eyes out. I only cried about my losses briefly though, so as not to raise any suspicion from Charlie.

I was extremely worried about attending Forks High School tomorrow. _If I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here? _Oh well, I have never been worried about popularity before so why start now?

Today was the day, my first day at Forks High School. _Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the freeway._

Once I got there I headed straight to the administrative office to get my list of classes and a map of the school. Even though the school was so small that I was able to memorize where all my classes were in five minutes.

Walking to my class I met a very friendly boy named Eric. I was so thankful, he was being very nice to me and I had my very first friend. I did try being a little distant though, he was one more person who didn't need to mourn my loss.

Over the day I had made even more friends than I could ever possibly imagine. Eric, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Angela.

Angela was my only true friend, the rest just wanted to be with me while I was in the lime light. One true friend was good enough for me though.

Overall, this day was going pretty normal. That is, until I first saw them...

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna bash my head against a desk. Tell me please! Review, review, review!**


	6. A Dazzling Family

A Dazzling Family

Author's Note: Hi everyone I'm back! Sorry I didn't update in a while...I've been busy with a writing contest for scholastic! I wrote, double spaced, **73 pages!!!!!!!!!! **I am so so so so so so sooooooooooo excited! Now, before I spaz into hyperventilation on with the story!

Disclaimer: I can't own twilight because I'm not cool enough!!!!!!

(Bella POV)

_Anything indented is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

I noticed that they really showed no interest in me being the new student at their school, because they were the only ones in this entire cafeteria that wasn't staring at me. I took that as an invitation to gaze upon them.

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them._

_ They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students._

_ The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of __**Sports Illustrated**__swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, __gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

Shape-shifters were considered angels, but they're looks didn't even come close to this family. All of them were so incredibly, inhumanly perfect. The black haired one got up to throw away her untouched food.

_"Who are __**they**__?" _I asked Jessica. Being so thrilled of actually having friends for the first time ever I made sure I memorized everyone's name. Though they won't be friends of mine for long, they're better than nothing.

_Suddenly he looked her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once._

Of course I was embarrassed. He was an Adonis looking at me, a freak of nature that shouldn't exist.

_My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did._

_ "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."_

_ "They are...very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement._

_ "Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all __**together**__ though-Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they __**live **__together."_

So? You judge people by their personalities, not sexual interests. I had a feeling I was much more mature then most of this town was acting like.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? It's weird and gross!"

"Yeah, not really." When I said that all the members of the Cullen family looked at me with curious eyes. All other eyes in the cafeteria except for Angela were filled with scorn. I was used to this, I have always been and would always be the freak.

"Why do you say that?" Jessica's voice was now coated with malice.

"Well, living in a big city you kind of get used to all of that stuff. Though they may have sexual interests that are different than everyone else's doesn't give people the right to make fun of them. Neither is it a reason to hate any of them. If their mean than fine, but when the time comes for them to be mean to me than I won't like them. If their nice to me than I will like them. It's as simple as that."

There was nowhere to look in the cafeteria without seeing incredulous expressions, as if they couldn't believe that I could possibly defend someone as different as the Cullen family. I risked a glance at their table and saw that they were all awestricken.

"I think that you should leave this table, like NOW!" That was Jessica. Oh well, popularity never last forever when you're someone like me.

"No way Jess, it's her first day, have a heart!" Mike was the one to speak next. I smiled, glad I seemed to make such an impression that I had at least one friend. All of the guys at the table agreed, but all the girls glared at me with expressions that could kill."

"It's okay everyone. I don't want to sit anywhere I'm not wanted. I'll see you next period though." With that I rose from my seat. All eyes were glued to me as I made my exit. Before I left the cafeteria I saw the blonde haired boy mouth to me 'Thank you, but you didn't have to do that, you don't have to be unhappy for us.' I simply smiled and mouthed 'It's no problem, I'm used to it.' I hoped that no one else was able to understand our private conversation.

Then I exited the doors of the cafeteria and headed off to my biology class. I wondered if I had that with any of the Cullen siblings...

** Just to tell you why I put that whole bit about sexual interests in their was because I totally believe it! I am not bi, gay, or a lesbian. I am straight. I do have friends though who are a mix and I think it's so not right when people make fun of them. I have some pretty awesome friends and I hate the stuff some of them deal with. Please join me and spread the love! I hope you like my chapters and will keep reading on! Peace, love, happiness, all of that in the wonderful world of fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**


	7. Edward Cullen Part 1

Chapter 7: Edward Cullen Part 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been really busy! Please R&R everyone and I'll give you a cookie!

Disclaimer:

Me: Stephenie Meyer, do I own twilight?

SM: No.

Me: Bella, do I own you?

Bella: No.

Me: Edward, do I own you?

Edward: No.

Me: Pixie, do I own you?

Alice: I AM NOT A PIXIE!!!

Me: So is that a yes Alice?

Alice: NO!!!!!!!!

everyone laughs while I sob silently

_Anything indented is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

(Bella POV)

After exiting the cafeteria I dug my schedule out of my pocket to see what my class actually was. I was having biology next, my best subject. Quickly, I retrieved my book bag from my new locker and headed toward my next class.

When I made a rather noisy entrance (thanks to my incredible klutz skills) the teacher looked up at me with scorn. Again, I was used to it. An under paid teacher who didn't want to deal with one more persons tests to grade or essays to assess. Some teachers had just assumed that I would be a trouble maker, though I truly don't know why.

"Isabella Swan, correct?"

"Bella." I sighed. I really tried to hide my annoyance but I really don't think it worked. Right after that statement was said he simply scowled at me.

"Isabella, please wait by my desk, I have some papers I have to retrieve from the office for you." With that he left the room and I was all alone, again.

Wanting to pass the time I stood by the window and dug a book out of my bag. One of my favorites and a true classic, Wuthering Heights.

I was so caught up in the plot I hadn't even noticed that while I was reading students had populated the classroom. As I looked up, I realized that I shouldn't have. Half of them were glares and the other half just ignored my very existence. Event the guys stopped caring. The usual.

There were only two individuals in this class who weren't mad at me. One of them was Angela Weber. We exchanged smiles. I was truly happy, I had never had a true friend like her.

The other was Edward Cullen. He smiled at me a beautiful crooked smile. My breathing caught, not because he was so incredibly gorgeous (though that was certainly part of it) but because for the first time in my life someone showed me gratitude. Charlie would sometimes be thankful, and he did care, but it was never pure like this. I smiled back with watered eyes and he seemed surprised, almost as if he just expected me to turn and run, weird. He got up from his seat and was headed towards me.

Whispers around the room hushed as they all stared wide-eyed at Edward. It seemed like they thought it was weird he was actually going to talk to someone. He hadn't even moved two steps into the aisle when the door suddenly burst open and the teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in.

Muttering about how he hated introductions and was disappointment that his class began late, he sent me to sit in the only seat available, right next to Edward Cullen.

_Just as I went past he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face-it was hostile, furious._

_ I'd noticed that his eyes were black, coal black._

Was he a...no! No, he couldn't be a demon! I probably just imagined the eye thing. By his behavior earlier in giving me a smile, a from of emotion demons weren't capable of doing, he had proved he wasn't.

It was just the same thing as always. He quickly joined the others and hates me too. I didn't expect anything more.

_I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad._

_ I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher._

Unfortunately for me, Mr. Banner was possibly the most boring teacher on the face of the planet, and believe me I've had many teachers.

_The class seemed to drag on longer than the others._

_ I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion._

I couldn't help but flinch, which really confused me. I was used to being scowled at, what made his stare so much different?

_ At that moment the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose-he was much taller than I thought-his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone was out of their seat._

I shrugged it off, people tended to ignore me anyway. That wasn't about to change. When I turned around I grabbed my book bag from behind my chair, all of the students were staring at me with even harder glares than before, possibly having to do with Edward Cullen's extreme dislike in me. I sighed a huge sigh and then headed off to my next class. The tortures of gym await.

It has been a week, one whole horrendous week. I get hit multiple times in gym, my house gets teepeed, my truck was keyed, its snowing, and Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

Even though all the other Cullen family were there, he was the one that intrigued me the most.

No demons even attacked me this week to spare me from the boredom, ugh!

If those dang demons thought I was going to make some stupid mistake than they are so incredibly wrong! I would not make a mistake if I could handle it!

I was standing in the lunch line behind Mike and Jessica (who were busy throwing crumbled napkins at me when the teacher wasn't looking I might add) when I glanced at the Cullen table and saw that there was not four, but five people at their table.

After Eric, who was behind me, had punched me in the back to shove me forward, I grabbed but a soda and a apple and walked to my table, my empty table that is.

_I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table._

_ I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little._

_ They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair towards them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else-only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us._

_ But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. He was less pale, I decided-flushed from the snow fight maybe-the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change._

I smiled, glad that he seemed to be so much happier.

_At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine._

_ I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I wasn't sure, though, in that instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way._

Well, curiousness is much much better than how anyone else in this school was treating me. Even Angela had crossed to the dark side giving me very light glares.

_For the rest of the lunch hour I very nearly kept my eyes at my own table._

When I exited the cafeteria by myself I saw that thankfully the snow had melted away and it was once again back to a steady rain.

_Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eys away from the door, doodling idly one the cover of my notebook._

I would never have guessed what would have happened though when Edward sat down in his seat next to mine...

**Sorry that chapter was a little slow! I'll try to make it better, I promise!**


	8. Edward Cullen Part 2

Chapter 8: Edward Cullen Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry my loyal fans!!!! I had to study for so many huge test that were piled on us! I am here now and am ready to continue!

Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own twilight!

_Anything indented is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

(Bella POV)

_I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing._

_ "Hello," said a quiet, musical voice._

Never had I heard a voice that sounded so velvet smoothed. I especially never heard a voice that beautiful talking to me. Usually no one ever gave me the time of day.

_I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me._

_ His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful._

I assumed he was only being careful because he didn't want his reputation ruined by speaking to me. That wouldn't be a first.

_"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."_

This was so, so, so, so, soooooooooo weird! I'm out of the lime light, turned into Forks High School's most revolted student, and yet he still has the kindness to talk to me? He truly was one of a kind.

I knew I shouldn't talk to him, better not to make any connections, but strangely I couldn't find the will to do so.

_"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered. _Usually when people met me they called me Isabella, not Bella.

_He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. _I knew he would find something to laugh at me for.

_"Oh, I think that everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." I grimaced. _

"And now they're stuck with a disappointment." I muttered. I saw Edward raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. I guess either he caught what I said (even though I spoke it so low it shouldn't have been physically possible to hear) or he tried to catch what I was saying and simply ignored it. I wouldn't be surprised.

_"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie-I mean my dad-must call me Isabella behind my back-that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron._

_ "Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly._

At that moment class began, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to make myself look like even more of a loser.

That day we had a class project. The problem was we had to get partners, and my assigned partner was with the one, the only Edward Cullen.

_Ladies first, partner? Edward asked. _I smiled, that was the first time anyone, especially a boy, called me a lady.

_I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot._

_ "Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent._

_ "No." I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."_

I had already taken advanced classes in Phoenix so this project was pretty easy for me.

_I studied the slide briefly. My assessment was confident. "Prophase."_

_ Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snow drift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung me hand as if an electric current had passes through us._

It was like a spark. My entire body had warmed by his touch. A light smile touched my lips, one that didn't take much effort, until I realized that he had pulled away from me. My smile faded at that thought, he obviously didn't want anything to do with me.

_"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had._

_ "Prophase." he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily._

_ "Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke. _

_ I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"_

_ He smirked and pushed the microscope to me. _I was shocked to find that he was right. I heard that he had gone to school to Alaska before he came to Forks. Maybe he was advanced like me.

_"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him. _I always have to remember to stay distant.

_He handed it to me, it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again._

_ "Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl._

_ We were finished before anyone else was close. _

_ Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him...unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes._

_ "Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly. _I really had to stop talking before any attachments were made. I was curious though, he eyes were golden at that point instead of black.

_ He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."_

_ "Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes." He shrugged and looked away._

Immediately I shut up. Why couldn't I just not talk to him? I never felt the pure need for a conversation as much as I did with him before, what made him different?

_I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again. _No surprise.

_Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers._

_ "So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked. _Ugh! Why does everyone have to automatically assume I'm an idiot, and why can't Mr. Banner be nice enough to call me my real name?!? I glowered a little at my desk. I assumed that my discomfort was fairly obvious because what Edward said next shocked me.

_"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. _I smiled, clearly he was a very nice guy. _Actually, she identified three of the five."_

_ Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical._

_ "Have you done this lab before?" he asked._

_ I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."_

_ "Whitefish blastula?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" _I frowned, flinching slightly when I remembered how all the bullies had punched the heck out of me for being in the "nerd" class.

_"Yes."_

_ "Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." _

Since human senses are heightened slightly for me I was able to hear what he said. It was "That Swan girl is such a freak! How could my most quiet student, Edward Cullen, possibly get along with her even slightly? I feel very sorry for chief Swan."

I frowned, I already knew these things were true. I was just hoping I wasn't barging in on Charlie and that he was still happy even though I was here.

_"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had a feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me._

_ "Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else._

_ "You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question._

_ "Or the wet."_

_ "Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused. _At that moment I glanced out of the window and saw that when my eyes met the glass it darkened a bit. I sighed, a new demon must be waiting for me to exit the room and kill me. All of them try to, even though they know that when I make whatever "mistake" they think I will make all of them will come after me at once and I die. It made no sense to me, I was going to die anyway by them so why would they be so impatient?

I glanced back at Edward Cullen with a sad smile on my face. He raised an eyebrow before turning to the window, which was brighter since I wasn't staring at it. He shrugged when he found that their wasn't anything out there. Little did he know that the demon outside was really going to hurt me very soon.

_"You have no idea," I muttered darkly._

_ "He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded._

_ "Why did you come here, then?"_

_ No one had asked me that-not straight out like he did, demanding._

_ "It's complicated." _**Very **complicated.

_"I think I can keep up," he pressed._

For some strange reason I felt the impulse to tell him everything truthfully. Though I knew I couldn't, I really wanted to. Instead though I told him my main reason, my mom was the most important one after all. Besides, if I told him the minor reasons, the ones that involved my secrets, he would probably report me.

_"My mother got remarried," I said._

_ "That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. When did that happen?"_

_ "Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me. _Of course I was happy for her. I wanted her to get married so my loss wouldn't be painful to her. So she would stop caring about me as much, I was only sad because she stopped caring about me quicker than I expected.

_"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind._

_ "No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."_

_ "Why didn't you stay with them?"_

_ I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important._

_ "Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled._

_ "Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response. _Funny, he was actually smiling at me. No one except him had ever done that to me before after they found out about my personality.

_"Probably not. He doesn't play __**well. **__ Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."_

_ "And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question._

Why did everyone think I couldn't do the right thing? I'm not a terrible person? Why must everyone in this town make presumptions?!?

_My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."_

_ His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact._

_ I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity._

_ "She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy...so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished._

_ "But now you're unhappy," he pointed out._

_ "And?" I challenged._

_ "That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense._

_ I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." _

Especially mine.

_"I believe I __**have **__heard that somewhere before," he added dryly._

_ "So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way._

_ His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."_

"More than you know" I muttered so low that he didn't have a prayer of hearing me. His eyes widened though and I started to question how loud I really was. Quickly I adverted my gaze to the chalk board.

Then I glanced at the clock. I quickly grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the classroom fifteen seconds before the bell. I needed to kill the demon before he caused havoc on campus. Since Mr. Banner was so exited to get me out of their he didn't even yell at me.

After I was in the woods by the parking lot, far enough away that no one could see me, I fought the demon. All the while I thought about Edward Cullen and realized he was anything but normal. I knew he had a secret and I was determined to find out.

**Tell me what you guys think! I really hope you liked it. Review, review, review!**


	9. Secrets Collide

Chapter 9: Secrets Collide

Author's Note: So sorry it took so long to update. My life has gotten pretty hectic. Anyway, on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own twilight!

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

(Edward POV)

What was with that Swan girl? She is not like any other human I have ever met. I think she even knows that too, and detests that. Usually the average human would love to stand out but she just fades into the background, as if she doesn't want anyone to get attached to her.

More importantly, she had a secret. Something big, something terrible, and by the looks of it, something she wouldn't even tell on her death bed. Then again, maybe I am being a bit of a hypocrite, being a vampire I have a secret that I can't tell a human soul.

As if my mind was on auto-pilot, I rose from my chair and walked swiftly out of the classroom and headed toward my Volvo.

Since my family wasn't there I leaned against my car and waited for them. Bored, I stared three cars ahead of me, looking at Bella as she went into her decrepit old truck. That's when I noticed that some of her features changed.

Her hair was slightly messier than before, she had a small cut across her cheek, and I saw that their was a bruise on her shoulder. She was even jumpy, which was odd because I never saw her so nervous.

She put the key in the ignition and looked around her to make sure the coast was clear. That was when her eyes met mine. Those beautiful pools of brown looked swiftly away from me; wait a minute, beautiful? I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts. Beautiful, what does that mean?

She went in such a haste that she almost hit a rusty Toyota Corolla. The guy in the other car yelled a curse word that these children shouldn't have learned until they were thirty at her. I frowned, why was everyone so cruel to her. She deserves at least one friend. In response to almost hitting the Toyota Bella's expression was shocked and her cheek turned one of the brightest pinks I have ever seen.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that threatened to escape my lips. Her facial expressions were just too funny.

After she drove away my family showed up. All of them raised their eyebrows at me, wondering what was so funny. I just shook my head and hopped into the driver seat. The rest followed suit, still confused by my actions.

Alice smiled a knowing smile. Psychic pixie seems to know something I don't. Jasper smiled too, being an empath he liked the fact that I was really happy right now.

The ride was silent the rest of the way home.

In the morning I rushed to get ready for school, even by vampire standards. Whether I was going to admit it to myself or not, Bella Swan intrigued me and I was anxious to see her. When everyone else was ready we said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, then got into our Volvo.

When we got to school Bella's truck wasn't there yet so I stayed by my car. My siblings shrugged off their suspicions and headed off to their classes, all except for Alice that is. Strangely enough, Alice took an interest in Bella as well.

That's when we heard the rumble of Bella's truck approaching the school. She looked a lot worse. Her hair was even worse, she had a few more scratches on her face, and she looked like she didn't sleep at all last night. Both Alice and I frowned.

When she got into her parking space all students around her started egging her truck. I wanted to slaughter all those children. Taking a peek into Alice's mind I saw that she had similar thoughts. Bella just sighed and waited for everyone to stop. Why was she putting up with all of this?

At a snails pace she walked out of her car and proceeded to head to the rear of her truck. With a curious look on her face she keeled down and looked at the snow chains on her tire. She looked all choked up, was their something about the chains that were somehow emotional?

Alice gasped in alarm at that moment, then I gasped too. In her mind I saw a vision of Tyler's van skidding across the blacktop and headed toward Bella's truck, and Bella was right in between them! Just seconds after she had that vision I saw that it was happening to me right before my eyes! Without even thinking I ran across the lot to save her, all the while the only though I had was "Not her!"

(Bella POV)

_It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled._

_ I saw several things simultaneously. _With my human senses being heightened I was able to notice those things with perfect clarity.

_Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them._

My natural shape shifter instincts told me to be ready. When the van was about two feet away I quickly jumped into the bed of my truck. Then I noticed that Edward backing away from the place I was in. Was he going to push me away? His expression was just like mine, we were both shocked at what the other did. This all happened in about one half of a second.

The second that the van touched my truck I jumped on top of the van and used the momentum from it to propel me to the tree above. Up there I was hanging from a branch as I looked at everything that was happening down there.

My truck was knocked to it's side where all the glass in the window shattered. I winced, **looks like I need a new car, **I thought. Tyler's van was even worse, no to mention he had scars all over his face.

_It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. _It took a while for everyone to realize that I had jumped in the tree. I quickly climbed down the tree and ran to Tyler's van to see if he was okay.

Blood was covering him and I had to stop myself from gagging at the smell. I shook him really hard.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, come on talk to me!" If he had a concussion isn't it supposed to be bad to be unconscious. Shows how much medical knowledge I possess. "What?" he groaned. I sighed in relief.

"Walk away Swan!" My head whipped to see that everyone who had rushed to Tyler's aide were pushing me out of the way.

An EMT pushed me into the front of the ambulance to ride shotgun while Tyler was wheeled in the back. They were in for a shock when they realized that nothing was going to be wrong with me.

Most of the people who worked in the hospital were very shocked to learn that I wasn't injured in the slightest. To make sure though, they made me stay so the doctor could double-check.

I remember when Charlie was talking about the Cullen family and how Dr. Cullen was, like his adoptive children, very attractive and incredibly brilliant. Admittedly, I was excited. The Cullen kids were the only ones in Forks besides my dad who don't glare at me every five seconds.

I was pulled out of my thought by Tyler being pulled to the bed beside mine. The entire time he adverted his eyes. I knew that meant he was probably trying to figure out some way to say that all of this was my fault, great.

I closed my eyes so I could mentally prepare myself for school tomorrow.

_ "Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open._

_ He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me._

_ Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father._

_ "So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"_

_ "I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped._

_ He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on._

_ "Your X-rays look good," he said. _

_ "Well, your father is in the waiting room-you can go home with him now."_

_ "Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive._

_ "Maybe you should take it easy today."_

_ Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered, the doctor was in on it. _By the look on his face I could tell he knew something about why in the world Edward was so fast.

_"I'm afraid that **you'll **have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts._

"Bella?" I turned and saw that Edward had spoken to me.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you in the hall for a minute?" My eyes narrowed, he was just as suspicious about me as I was about him. The only thing is, is he has more to question me about than I do him. He amazingly saw everything. I had to make sure humanity was safe. My mind was racing as I tried to think of any reason to not talk to him.

"Sorry, but my dad's waiting for me." I started to walk toward the door, but then he grabbed my arm and jerked me back. Sighing, because I knew that he wasn't going to let me be, I let him drag me out of the room and down the hall to a secluded area.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How in the world did you possibly get out of the way that fast?"

"Well, how did you run all the way across the lot in time?" I retorted.

"You aren't going to tell me anything are you?"

"Would you tell me anything?"

"No."

"Well, I guess you know my answer."

_"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment."_

_ We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel._

_ "Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly. _"I thought that you hated me like everyone else in this entire town." I sighed bitterly.

_He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable._

_ "I don't know," he whispered._

Then I turned briskly away and strode off. He had to think I was a brat so he would never talk to me again. This thought made me sad, I wished things could change, just once. No attachments, I kept reminding myself. When I got home I eventually cried myself to sleep. _That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen._

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me everyone! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	10. Unlucky

Chapter 10: Unlucky

Author's Note: Hey people, I'm back! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has either made this story into one of their favorite stories, put me as a favorite author, story alerted me, or author alerted me. It is so awesome that everyone likes this idea. Thank you all for being so cool and staying so patient. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the closest thing I own to twilight are the books, a keychain that broke :(, and a new moon calendar!

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

(Bella POV)

_In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be raidating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach._

At this point I had to admit to myself that I was totally and completely obsessed with Edward Cullen. He was....different. In a good way. I liked how unique he was, how he stood out of a crowd but people didn't really try to exclude him. The opposite actually, all of my classmates, though I knew they would never admit it, wanted at least one Cullen in their social group to raise up their popularity.

These were the thoughts that consumed my mind as I walked to school. Yes, because my truck was completely ruined in the accident I decided to walk. As I have said before and will continue to repeat, I WILL NOT BE DRIVEN IN A CAR WITH FLASHING LIGHTS!

As soon as I entered the school campus, all the laughing, joking around, and whispering stopped. My natural reaction was to turn pink in embarrassment. That color seemed to infuriate the students.

Suddenly, Tyler walked toward me, followed by what probably was the entire Forks High weightlifting team.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE, SWAN!" As he yelled that he pointed at his own face which was so grotesque because of the scars that I flinched, thinking that I caused his face to look like that. Obviously he thought the same too. "MARK MY WORDS, SWAN, NEVER MESS WITH ME! COME ON YOU GUYS, LETS TEACH THE NEW GIRL A LESSON!"

Tyler and his evil cronies all advanced toward me. I held my breath, because I knew exactly what was going to happen. At my old school a lot of people beat me up. I wouldn't have let them if I had a choice, but I didn't. In no way, shape, or form could I ever reveal who or what I am, so fighting back and proving my strength would definitely cause suspicion.

If I was able to, I would beat up Tyler and his friends in less than ten seconds, but since it would seem really odd for a seventeen year old, uncoordinated girl to be able to tackle approximately eight weightlifters to the ground, I locked all my muscles and shut my eyes, hoping they would pity me.

I couldn't have been any more wrong. Punches and kicks were flying everywhere. I had no doubt in my mind that I was covered from head to toe in bruises. The rusty scent of salt hit my nostrils and soon I became nauseous. Because I was dizzy and none of Tyler's little, or I should say big, minions would let up I ended up puking all over one of their shoes. All of that just resulted in even more brutal attacks.

When they were done I was stinging and aching all over, and I was surrounded by a tiny pool of blood. The warning bell rang and everyone left for class, leaving me face down in the grass. There are two warning bells and one final bell, so they must've wanted an excuse to get away from my presence as soon as possible

About five minutes after everyone went inside I got up, with much difficulty I might add, and headed straight for the nurse's office. I was about two yards away from the door when I heard a rustling in the leaves. "You can't be serious!" I groaned. As fast as possible I limped to the side of the building where no one had a hope of seeing me. That's when another demon appeared.

This demon was a dark skinned man, with a black buzz cut, and an evil glint in his black eyes. Yes, some demons do have black eyes, the more dangerous ones that is.

"Isabella Swan, what a pleasure to meet the famous cursed shape shifter."

"As you can see, I'm not in the best mood, so please just cut to the chase and get this over with." I snapped.

"Fiery, I like that, too bad you have to die. I grow rather bored of the way the mortals rule this world, so like many demons before me, I'll fight you and see if you make whatever mistake your supposed to make so we can take over."

"In your dreams, pal!" I chuckled.

"We shall see, young one." He snarled. Then he pounced at me. Immediately I raced into action and transformed into a rhino. He clearly was not anticipating that I would be able to transform that fast because he wasn't ready. The demon landed on top of my horn. Quickly, I pinned him to a tree and gutted him with the horn. As he was gasping for breath I stomped on him until he turned to dust.

I am an advanced kind of shape shifter, probably one of the most gifted, so most demons under-estimate me. The problem is, is that changing your entire being from one form to another is extremely painful. The less strength the being has than your average human form the less painful the transformation is, and vice versa.

Quickly, I transformed back to my human form and then clamped my hand tightly over my mouth to stifle my screams of pain. Water was leaking from my eyes from my recent attack, and the damage Tyler and his friends left me.

As fast as possible, which was really a snails pace, I limped to the nurse's office. When I entered the room I saw she was giving a comforting smile to a freshman who was holding his stomach as if he was going to hurl all over the floor.

The expression on her face tricked me into thinking that she might just give me sympathy for my numerous injuries. Of course, I was wrong. The second she looked up to see who had entered she narrowed her eyes and an expression of distaste.

"What do you want?" She asked rather coldly.

I was incredulous. Really? Wordlessly I gestured to my bloody torso and swelled up leg. That doesn't include the fact that almost every inch of my body was covered in either bruises or cuts.

She just shrugged and said "Just suck it up and head to class young lady." My mouth was gaping open. Really? Couldn't she get fired for doing that?

The nurse turned away from me, which confirmed that as usual I had to look out for myself. Once I exited the office the bell rang. Just my luck. I had five minutes left until the final bell that signified the beginning of all classes.

Two minutes later I went back to the blood stained ground where my backpack was left. I ransacked my backpack until I found what I was looking for, a first aide kit. With as many injuries as I have had in the past I was able to treat myself just as well, if not better, than any doctor could.

Lifting my shirt up I saw that the blood across my torso was dried so I got the rain to wash it off. Using a lot of gauze, band aids, and other stuff I was move well enough to be able to walk through school all day, hopefully.

Entering the building I saw a silver Volvo out of my peripheral vision. It looks like Edward and the rest of his siblings arrived a little late today. When I was about to touch the door handle the final bell ring. Just my luck.

Opening the door I saw all the students scurrying around to get to their first class. By the time I had finally hopped to my first period classroom the teacher had already started. When I walked in the most ridiculous thing happened, for being late he sent me to the principle's office where I had to sit around and do nothing until after lunch! I couldn't even eat!

After lunch the principle dismissed me. I hopped on one foot to my biology classroom. Contradicting feelings were going through my mind. On the one hand, Edward Cullen certainly was the nicest person I ever met, but on the other I couldn't make any attachments and he was trying to learn my secret. Silently I prayed that this encounter wouldn't be too painful.

(Edward POV)

Alice seemed overly upset today. Jasper tried using his power to comfort her but her grief was too great. Apparently it was something she had seen in one of her visions. I honestly did try to figure out what was wrong, but every time I would try she would start singing the Spongebob "F.U.N" song in her head. A man can only hear that song so many times. At school though, I figured out what was getting her so down.

Bella's dried blood was on the front lawn of the school. Thankfully she wasn't around because my throat tightened and my mouth pooled with venom. Emmett restrained me and led me straight to my first period class.

Looking into the minds of the student body I saw that Tyler and the weightlifting team had ganged up on Bella and beat her up! Unfortunately I only saw pictures of her lying face down one the ground so I didn't see the extent of her injuries, I just hoped they weren't bad.

I started to worry when I saw that Bella wasn't around during lunch. The worry increased even more when I went to biology and noticed that Bella wasn't there either. If I didn't see her by the end of the day I was going to call Carlisle to see if she was his newest patient.

About to minutes after Mr. Banner started his lesson the door opened. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Bella's naturally fair skin was bruised and cut in so many places the average human probably wouldn't be able to figure out what her natural skin tone was, her left leg was bent in such an odd way that she had to stand on one foot and lean against the doorway, not to mention that the leg she was standing on was still pretty swelled up, and on top of all that she had a black eye and I could see gauze running a trail down her arms and probably more places that her clothes covered. My eyes opened in shock just seeing her like this. How far did she have to walk? Her forehead was beaded with sweat so I could only assume that it was a very long distance for her already damaged body.

The worst part though, were her eyes. Those deep pools of chocolate looked very tired and hopeless. That expression was just so heart wrenching that I was compelled to just scoop her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. My feelings shocked me, but before I had much time to think about them, Mr. Banner started talking.

"So Bella, you decided to finally join us today? Where were you?" My mouth dropped. She didn't even have crutches and she was lugging around a heavy backpack, how fast did he think she was?

"I was in the principle's office sir." She sighed. Wow, this girl must've had really bad luck.

"That's still no excuse Ms. Swan." Was he being serious? "After school you have detention; now go to your seat." Bella nodded quickly and limped to our lab table.

Unfortunately for Bella, one of the students tripped her and she came crashing down. Bella blushed while everyone besides me, including the teacher, laughed at her. Then she threw all of her things on top of the table, wobbled to her seat, and hid her face in her hair until the laughter stopped.

Throughout the entire lesson I stared at her, expecting her to cry. Most teenagers her age would be balling, but this thought didn't even seem to occur to her. Bella's expression remained neutral throughout the lesson.

When class was over and Bella was getting her stuff ready I asked her if she would like me to carry her books for her, but she refused.

"Bella, why don't you want me to help you?" I asked.

"Because, I'll just slow you down. Besides, I've had way worse injuries than this." She said this as if it was nothing at all, but her eyes showed there was much more pain than she was willing to admit.

Smiling she left the room. How she had the strength to even smile when she was so sad just proved even further how incredible she is. As she left the empty classroom I realized something that shocked myself, I was falling in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

** I hope you all liked that! PLZ, Review!**


	11. Runs in the family

Chapter 11: Runs in the family

Author's Note: I really hope all of you like this chapter! Oh, and guess what? I turned 14 yesterday!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! I own nothing! :(

(Bella POV)

Detention is officially the most boring thing on the face of the planet! Whoever invented it should be put in a straight jacket and be forced to watch "The Magic School Bus" until their eyes bleed.

Mr. Banner would never take his eyes off of me, as if expecting that I would try to escape. Admittedly though, that thought wasn't very far from my mind.

I wasn't allowed to read, write, or do any school work. All I could do was stare straight ahead and do three things. The first one was the easiest; mentally curse whatever idiot invented detention until I ran out of words. Secondly, I could look at Mr. Banner and try to figure out what he would look like without that hideous mole on his face. Since his face is naturally disfigured though, that was really hard to imagine. The last thing was actually what I was doing the most; thinking of Edward.

There was no question that he was different. He was not only nice to me (which was definitely a first), but he was also caring, compassionate, smart, handsome, sympathetic, etc. I can honestly admit that I never met anyone as incredible as him before.

My cell phone ringing from my backpack brought me out of my thoughts. Mr. Banner glared at the sound and I stiffened. Today really was not my day. Mr. Banner got out of his seat and ransacked my backpack until he found my cell phone. Then he answered it. Shows how much privacy I get around here.

"Hello?" Great, now Mr. Banner was talking to whoever was calling me.

"Sorry to disappoint you chief Swan, but Isabella has detention with me right now. Also, because she has been texting the entire time in here she will have detention tomorrow as well." What! He was the one that took my phone out, not me! I haven't even touched it!

"Alright chief, I'll see you later." Then he snapped my phone shut and chucked it in my backpack before I could reach for it. Worst day ever!

"Your dad wanted me to tell you that he won't be home until later tonight." Great, no one was able to drive me home. I bet hopping on one swollen foot for two miles will be really fun, NOT! Just as I was about to object Mr. Banner's watch beeped.

"Detention is over!" he shouted gleefully. Running very fast he gathered all of his things and left, leaving me in an empty classroom.

I sighed and got up from the chair. Big mistake! Sitting so still for such a long time made me stiff, and because of that I toppled over and my papers were flying everywhere. Sighing loudly I went to pick up all of my papers. When all of my papers were in my backpack again I heard a gasp in the doorway.

My head snapped up to the sudden outburst. My brown eyes met with golden ones. The thing was, these were different golden colored eyes than I would have expected to see. Edward's older brother, Jasper, was standing in the doorway. Not only was he standing there, but he was also staring directly at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You're hurt." He replied simply.

I rolled my eyes. Anyone could have figured that one out. "No kidding! Really? I thought the getting beat up today was quite refreshing."

"No, I mean, you're hurt emotionally."

I held my breath. That was very true. I felt abandoned by my father, hopeless because I could never find a true friend, and depressed because I wouldn't have time to actually know what it feels like to be genuinely happy.

"So?" He just raised his eyebrows at me, expecting me to say something completely different.

"I thought you would deny it."

"What's the point? I'm a terrible liar so everyone can see through me anyway. Besides, no one even cares enough to show some sort of compassion to me whether I'm in pain or not."

"I believe you're wrong about that."

"How so?"

"You've got one person that cares standing right in front of you."

My heart swelled at that. He really did care, just like his brother. This family was really brought up right.

"Thank you." I ducked my head and blushed when I said this, I was not exactly comfortable when it came to expressing my feelings.

Then I grunted as I got on my feet and started heading toward the doorway.

"Bella?" I turned around to see that Jasper was still talking to me. That act in itself was already shocking. Most people would have turned and walked away by now.

"Yes?"

"Didn't your car get damaged beyond repair from yesterdays accident?"

"Yes it did, why?"

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk." I shrugged.

He just raised on eyebrow at me. "Won't your dad pick you up, or any of your friends?"

"Charlie is at work, and what friends?"

"But you can't honestly walk home like this." Then he gestures to my disfigured leg.

"I've had to walk home in worse situations." If only he knew how true that was.

"Really?" His voice was incredulous.

"Of course."

"Well, would you like me to drive you home?" That stunned me more than anything else he said. Jasper Cullen actually wanted to drive me home! He was going to let me ride in his car! This was major! What should I do? I knew I was supposed to try everything in my power to make sure there were no attachments but I desperately needed a ride. My selfish side won over my logical side and I excepted his offer.

Jasper also carried my backpack. He was so sweet! **(No, this is not a Jasper/Bella story. Edward and Bella are a much better couple! No offense to anyone who likes that pairing though. I just wanted to add Jasper because I wanted to prove the ****awesomeness of all the Cullen family.) **

When we were about to get in the car my hand accidentally brushed against Jasper's. At that moment Jasper stiffened.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. They must have some sort of sensitivity to my scent. Instead of riding shotgun I sat in the back seat and curled myself in a ball so I was taking up as little space as possible.

When Jasper was in the drivers seat he looked at me. "You know, don't you?"

"All I know is that your family has some sort of sensitivity to my scent. I don't know whatever you are if that is what you're asking."

"You know that and you still remain calm?" He looked really shocked.

"Well, you haven't done anything that would make me fear you so why wouldn't I be?"

Jasper only shook his head and smiled. Then he faced forward again and started driving. Actually, I shouldn't say driving. I should say speeding like a drunk maniac.

"Bella." He was talking to me while facing the road.

"Yeah Jasper?"

"I never really got a chance to thank you properly for defending my family, so thank you."

"Your welcome. It was my pleasure." It was silent for a moment. Then I started panicking. We weren't going in the direction of my house at all.

"Jasper, where are we going?" I asked shakily. I was remembering the times all of my old classmates pretended to be nice to me and ended up just leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"There's no need to be worried Bella, I just wanted to take you to Carlisle. Sorry to break this to you Bella, but you're a wreck."

"Thanks."

"So, since we've got a little time to kill, tell me about yourself."

"Where should I start?" I asked.

"What's your favorite book?"

My answer was immediate. "Wuthering Heights."

"Really? That's not very normal for the average American teenage girl to like. I expected you would like something more along the lines of the "Gossip Girls" series or that book "Sleeping Freshman never lie". **(By the way, I never read any of those books so please do not take offense anyone who likes them) **

"No, I didn't like them at all."

"Still, its very impressive that you like that book. Its one of my favorites." The rest of the ride we talked about the pros and cons of classic literature that we liked or didn't like.

About five minutes later we arrived at Forks Hospital. Jasper opened the door for me and I hopped out of the car. Thankfully he parked in the closest spot to the front door so I didn't have to hop very far. He offered to carry me in but I declined; telling him that I didn't want my scent to affect him so I would make sure there was no physical contact.

He agreed rather quickly, which only told me even further that my scent was getting to him.

Inside the hospital Jasper walked right passed the front desk and headed back. As I was about to follow him the hospital secretary snarled "This is a restricted area. You may not enter!"

Jasper came to my side and said firmly "She's with me." I smiled, glad to know that Jasper would defend me.

The secretary just looked shocked and her mouth dropped until I thought it was going to fall off. Jasper just smirked and walked out. Not wanting to be by the harpy any longer.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Not a problem at all, Bella."

"By the way, there was something I wanted to ask you. If you have problems with my scent than how can you stand being in a hospital with other human scents?"

"Well, nobody hear is bleeding. There aren't very many blood related injuries in this town. You, on the other hand I am much more sensitive to because you have dry blood all over you." Than his eyes widened at what he just said and he clamped his mouth shut. He said something that apparently he shouldn't have.

Before I could say anything more Jasper stopped and knocked on a door. I leaned against the wall to balance myself.

"Carlisle, may I come in?"

"Of course, son." was what I heard through the door. Gracefully Jasper opened the door and entered the room. Hesitantly I followed behind him through the door. Well, hopped is more like it.

"Bella, what a pleasure to see you again." I just blushed.

"Carlisle, there was a situation at school and Bella got hurt, could you please help her?"

"It would be my pleasure. Bella could you please come over here?" I nodded slowly and made my way over to Carlisle. Maybe I over exaggerated a bit, but I really didn't want my scent to affect him too. Carlisle noticed how slowly I was moving and raised his eyebrow in question. Jasper rushed to his side and spoke with incredible speed. When Carlisle nodded I just assumed that meant Jasper told him I knew about their sensitivity to my scent.

The rest of the check-up resumed as it would have with any doctor. I had on new gauze since the ones I was wearing were drenched, some tylenol to ease the pain, an ice pack for my black eye, and crutches so it would be easier for me to walk around. After I thanked him Jasper led me back to his car.

I curled up in the back seat as tight as I could and we both continued where we left off in our opinions on classic literature. He surprisingly agreed with my view points on each subject. Jasper was also surprised at me for being so young and thinking about these things. By the time we got to my house, I saw a very angry looking Charlie at the front door. This couldn't be good.

**I hoped everyone liked it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :) **


	12. Decisions

Chapter 12: Decisions

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been around in a while! I had a lot of tests to study for. Anyway, no more of my rambling. Now is time to read my newest chapter! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...duh!

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

Bella POV:

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HEAR THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" Well, this sounds pleasant. I gave Jasper a goodbye and rushed as fast as I could on crutches to the front door.

"Dad, what's wrong? What did I do to upset you?"

Charlie's face turned to the brightest purple I've ever seen. "Because you ruined my reputation you little brat. First you cause a car accident, then I hear that you have detention both today and tomorrow, and now I see you going to others for car rides when I told you that I couldn't pick you up because of work."

"Dad, I swear I didn't mean for any of that to happen!"

"You think I care if you didn't mean for it to happen?" He asked incredulously. I simply nodded my head.

"No Bella, I don't care that you didn't mean for any of that to happen. I don't care about anything, especially YOU!" He may as well have gotten me run over by a truck. That would have caused less pain than those words.

"Do you want me to go back to Renee?"

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately though, she called today to tell me her life on the road with Phil is wonderful so she isn't going to waste her time on you." That felt like an even bigger truck.

"What do you want me to do then, Charlie?"

"Move out, this instant!"

It really hurt that he wanted to get rid of me that quickly. "Charlie how about you and I make a deal?" He nodded his head so I kept going. "What if I stayed here until the end of high school. When my high school career is ended I'll go to college and neither you or Renee will ever hear from me again. I'll even work so you won't have to pay for college. Is that a deal?" Too bad he didn't know I wouldn't even live long enough to go to any sort of college that I managed to get in.

He eagerly nodded his head. Quickly, Charlie grasped my hand and shook it. "It's a deal kiddo." Then Charlie left with a smile on his face to watch football. Like a zombie, I wasn't aware of what I was doing after that. All of my movements were robotic. I made dinner, served it, went upstairs, did my homework, took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, used mouthwash, changed into my pajamas, and crawled into bed. Only when my head hit the pillow did everything come crashing down on me. My parents didn't want me anymore; I was alone.

A few tears escaped my eyes, but not many. By now I trained myself to not let anybody get to me. I was alone, the only thing I was used to. Solitude. Thoughts of suicide ran through my mind. Usually, I would dismiss those thoughts because of Charlie and Renee, but now they weren't part of the equation. There was only one thing that prevented me from ending my life, and that was because of how curious I was about the Cullen family.

J POV:

How did she put up with all of this? If I weren't an empath, I probably wouldn't have been able to tell that she was in any pain. Since I am though, I felt it. The pain was so severe I was nearly knocked off of my feet. No human should be able to contain that level of emotion. Even when humans are at the point of death they don't feel this much! Her feelings are as strong as a vampire's!

Isabella is hiding something, and just like Edward, I want to know what it is. The sad thing though, is that she is much to perceptive. Edward isn't allowing us to talk to her anymore because he fears she will learn our secret. I guess Edward and I will have to just observe from afar.

B POV:

Using my crutches, I made my way to biology. This was the only part of the day I was remotely excited for. All I could hope was that I actually had a chance to talk to Edward and he wouldn't be too disgusted by me.

Boy was I wrong. He just pretended I didn't exist, along with the rest of his family. I couldn't hide that I wasn't disappointed, but I understood. How long was anybody able to put up with me?

_When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up-skin stretched even whiter over the bones-did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared._

Of course I didn't try to talk to him. If he was ignoring me than it was a good thing, no attachments. At least, that was what I kept telling myself day in and day out for a month. The only good part of the month was that Charlie got me a brand new car! It was just like my old one so now I was able to drive instead of walk to school.

After the month passed I was sitting in biology waiting for class to begin. _As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invitation of my imagination._

I was about to start doodling in my notebook until I heard what Mike and his friends were talking about.

"You lost the bet Mike, you know what the consequences are." Tyler said.

"Tyler, please, I'll do anything you want but don't make me do that! Bella's a freak, I don't want to ask her out!" I broke my pencil in two, though Edward still seemed completely oblivious. Why did I have to be a part of a stupid bet?

"Fine." Mike sighed. Then he started marching toward me, with an expression that showed that he thought I wasn't going to say no. Man, was he in for a shocker.

_"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."_

_ "That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."_

_ "Well..." He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. _I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction that I could be won over so easily. _"I told her I had to think about it." _Liar.

_"Why would you do that?" _

_ "I was wondering if...well, if you might be planning to ask me."_

There was no way I was ever going to go to any social event with Mike. Especially if it meant going out on a date!

_ But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction. _Well, that was definitely interesting to me.

_"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said. _His mouth popped open in shock, probably wondering why I could possibly be saying no to him.

_"Did you already ask someone?" _His voice was incredulous, which further proved how full of himself he was. I decided I should pity him just a little though, after all, it wasn't his idea to ask me out.

_"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."_

_ "Why not?" Mike demanded. _I really wished I could just scream in his ear that he should just leave me alone and tell his friends to stop making bets that involve me. Too bad I didn't.

_"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. I needed to get out of town anyway-it was suddenly the perfect time to go._

_ "Can't you go some other weekend?" _He really must've hated having his friends be within hearing distance and knowing that for the first time he got turned down, by me no less.

_"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer-it's rude."_

_ "Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy __out of my head._

I hated that I made him look like a fool in front of his friends, but what else could I do? He deserved it.

_Mr. Banner started talking. I sighed and opened my eyes._

_ And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes._

_ I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. My hands started to shake._

_ "Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard._

_ "The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner._

_ I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me-just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy. _How I wished I was just a regular girl so I could just talk to him!

_I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual._

_ "Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than just a few short weeks._

_ I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I __**would **__feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him, his expression unreadable. He didn't say anything._

_ "What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice._

_ His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted._

_ I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited._

_ "Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way._

_ "I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. _

He never ceased to amaze me. No one had ever apologized to me before.

_"I'm being rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." I opened my eyes. His face was very serious._

_ "I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded._

_ "It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."_

"Believe me, you don't know the half of it." I mumbled. Now I was angry. These were the last words I was going to hear from him, fantastic!

This time I spoke louder. _"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."_

_ "Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"  
"For not just letting that stupid van squish me." _I exclaimed. "For not just pushing me in front of that van and ending all of this! You had the perfect opportunity but you chose to not take it and now you regret it."  
_He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief._

_ When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. _"You think I regret attempting to save you and not just ending your life?"

_"I __**know **__you do," I snapped._

_ "You don't know anything." He was definitely mad._

_ I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him._

Briskly, I marched out of the room without a backward glance.

Thousands of thoughts were swirling around in my head. Why does he even care? Will he ever speak to me again? What does he think of me? What's his secret?

At the end of the day, Tyler was dared by Mike to ask me out, so while Edward was causing a traffic jam, Tyler asked me out. I told him no and he seemed just as upset as Mike was. Both of them were so self-centered. Being so ticked I must have had a very odd expression on my face because I could have sworn I saw Edward laughing.

These thoughts stayed with me throughout the day. The rest of gym class, at home, in bed, and when I got up in the morning.

_The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into __a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck._

_ "How do you __**do **__that?" I asked in amazed irritation._

_ "Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm._

_ "Appear out of thin air." _He was really getting me curious about that little secret of his.

_"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual-velvet, muted._

_ I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. Then I had to look down to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts._

_ "Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. " I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."_

_ "That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered._

_ "You..." I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused._

_ "And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued._

_ "So you __**are **__trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"_

_ Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone._

_ "Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his voice cold._

_ My palms tingled-I wanted so badly to hit something. _I wished there was a demon around, then he could see I wasn't someone to mess with. I was surprised at myself, I usually wouldn't even think of letting my secret out. He had more of an affect on me than I thought.

_I turned my back and started to walk away._

_ "Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace._

_ "I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "buy it was rude to say it, anyway."_

_ "Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled._

_ "I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor._

_ "Do you have multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely._

_ "You're doing it again."_

_ I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"_

_ "I was wondering if, a week from Saturday-you know, the day of the spring dance-"_

_ "Are you trying to be __**funny?**__" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression._

_ His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"_

_ I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers so I couldn't do anything rash._

_ "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."_

_ That was unexpected._

_ "What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting it._

_ "Do you want a ride to Seattle?"_

_ "With who?" I asked, mystified._

_ "Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped._

_ I was still stunned. __**"Why"**_

___"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and , to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."_

That was when I thought it all made sense. I thought that all of that was just out of pity, with good reason for me to think so too.

_"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeds, and , to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."_

_ "My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger._

_ "But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again. _

_ "I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner._

_ "The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business." _Wow, I thought, he must be really desperate.

_"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."_

_ "I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."_

_ "Oh, thanks, now that's __**all **__cleared up." Heavy sarcasm. I realized I had stopped __walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought._

_ "It would be more...__**prudent**__ for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."_

_ His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe._

_ "Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense._

_ I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded._

_ He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious._

_ "You really __**should**__ stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."_

_ He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come._

"What have I done?" I said to myself. "This will only end in hurt."

"You bet it will." My head whipped around and I saw a brand new demon. Before I had the chance to defend myself he lunged at me.

**Cliff hanger! I hope you all liked it! PLZ R&R!**


	13. Unexpected

Chapter 13: Unexpected

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Thank you all for the really nice feedback! Also, thanks to those who were critical, I really want to make this story sound great. Anyone who has any comments or suggestions please private message me!

Disclaimer:I'm not cool enough to own anything!

Bella POV:

Previously:

**"What have I done?" I said to myself. "This will only end in hurt."**

**"You bet it will." My head whipped around and I saw a brand new demon. Before I had the chance to defend myself he lunged at me.**

Present:

I changed myself into a Black Bear, picked him up, and threw him into the wall of the school building. As if that didn't take enough of my energy, I also had to change back to a human fast enough to run out of sight in case any students started arriving.

"Somebody's cranky, I guess that's what happens to a person when they don't have any friends." I froze at that. He didn't say that to be mean, more in a tone as if he already knew.

"How did you know that?" I whispered.

"One of the side affects of that little curse of yours. Any human that will ever come in contact with you will hate you. I believe its finally starting to take a toll on your parents, is it not?"

My shock melted into fury. Because of that, that, that no good ****** ************ ******* my life has turned into **********! I can't even have parents anymore! My next actions had nothing to do with my supernatural side, but everything to do with the neglected Bella Swan. I pounced and beat the heck out of him for everything. All those times I felt alone, my father abandoning me, never having a single true friend, except for Edward.

That name made me freeze for the briefest moment. Was Edward my friend? My first friend? Did he care as much as he seemed? Him or his family? This demon used my pause to his advantage and kicked me all the way to a top of a thirty foot tree. My powers were already drained so changing again took even more effort.

I changed into a panda bear, used the weight to plummet me right on top of the demon, then ignoring the pain I changed into a viper and bit him, letting the poison flow from my mouth into his bloodstream.

Being defeated, the demon turned to dust. With my last ounce of strength I changed myself back into a human. Then I clamped my mouth shut to muffle my screams. As soon as the first bell rang though, I sucked in a breath and marched forward.

_I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started._

_ "Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone._

I bit back the curse words that threatened to escape my mouth. Today was not a day I would like to deal with a principal's office.

All morning I was on edge. Every time a person would have glared at me yesterday I would have ignored them. Now that I knew why though, I had to close my eyes and attempt to calm myself down.

By lunch, my temper had gone from seething to calm. The only reason I had for that was Edward Cullen.

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately looked to see if he was sitting with his family yet. _The other four were there and he was absent. Had he gone home?_

_ I'd lost my appetite-I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade. I just wanted to go sit down and sulk._

When I was going out of the lunch line a pie slammed into my face. All I could hear from there was the cafeteria echoing with laughter. Sighing at their childish behavior I used the hand that wasn't gripping my lemonade bottle to wipe the cream out of my eyes.

Almost all the cream was away from my eyes when I heard collective gasps around the room. My eyes opened in time to see that Edward Cullen was walking toward me with a grimace on his face. All that I could do at the moment was stare at him open mouthed. After all this time it was still a shock when he was nice to me.

By the time he reached up to me he whispered "I'm sorry," to me and gave me a few napkins.

_"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling._

With his hand on the small of my back he led me to an empty table in the corner of the lunchroom. When we sat down he took some of the napkins and helped me clean off my face from the pie. He was so sweet!

When he was wiping the last bit off of my cheek our eyes locked. It was as if there was some sort of gravitational pull that I just couldn't ignore when I was looking into those golden orbs.

Just then I remembered something the demon said. He said that any **human **will grow a distaste to me because of my curse, yet the Cullen family showed no dislike what so ever. This only made me that much more eager to know what in the world his secret was.

_He seemed to be waiting for me to say something._

_"This is different," I finally managed. _Why on earth would he want to sit with me?

_"Well..." He paused, and then the rest of the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."_

_ I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by._

_ "You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out._

_ "I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject._

"It looks like a lot of Forks High School's female population wishes they could be in your seat right now." I looked behind me and sure enough, most of the girls had looks that could kill in my direction and were on the edges of their seats. I didn't know why at the time, but at that moment I felt jealous of these other girls. A lot of them were prettier than me.

I sighed and then turned to who really mattered at the moment, Edward.

"Are you okay? You look a little sad."

_"No," I said, but, ridiculously my voice broke. "Surprised, actually...what brought all of this on?"_

_ "I told you-I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious._

_ "Giving up?" I repeated in confusion. _He shouldn't give anything up for me, he barely knows me. Edward Cullen was definitely selfless.

_"Yes-giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice._

"I don't want to be any inconvenience for you. As for being good, your the nicest person I've ever met. I doubt you'll make any decision that bad. Don't bring yourself down so much."

"Do you honestly think of yourself as an inconvenience?" I only nodded my head.

"If anything, I'm honored to be sitting with you." I ducked my head as a warm blush flamed my cheeks.

A few seconds passed before I asked the question that's been dying to escape my mouth since we last saw each other.

_"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"_

**I hope you all like this! Please tell me what you think! :) **


	14. Lunch

Chapter 14: Lunch

Author's Note: You guys are so awesome! I just checked my story traffic in my account and saw that there were over 700 visitors! Thank you all so much! Please remember that constructive criticism is encouraged! Review! :)

Disclaimer: Twilight is only owned by Stephenie Meyer...sadly.

_Anything indented is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

**Edward POV**

Previously: _"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"_

Present:

Friends. Was I friends with this wonderful girl? Could I risk it? Alice would be ecstatic about that; ever since she had that frightening vision of Bella with blood red eyes she has been impatiently waiting to get to know her new sister.

How could I sentence her to this existence? I had to get away from this beautiful, smart, mysterious, extraordinary girl soon. Soon, but not today.

My weaker side won.

_"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." _That much was certainly true.

Strangely, she didn't deny it like I thought she would. Maybe it was because she knew I wouldn't like it if she objected saying she was a bad friend, or maybe she thought that I was bad but that she was worse.

Maybe I'm going in the wrong direction and she just thinks that I'm terrible but doesn't know how to tell me. That thought was more painful than I expected it to feel.

_"What are you thinking?" _It was such a relief to finally get those words out after what seemed like years of myself trying to decipher the thoughts in that unique mind of her's.

_"I'm trying to figure out what you are."_

I kept a smile on my face while my body froze.

I was internally cringing at the thought of her face paling, her eyes widening, and her feet making distance between us it she discovered the truth. That wasn't something that could happen, but would. Out of all the chaos going in my mind that was all that I was sure of.

Still barely moving, or breathing, I asked the one question that I needed to say but didn't really want to know the answer to.

_"Are you having any luck with that?"_

_ "Not too much." _I exhaled. That meant she would stay for now. Trying not to be disgusted with myself for even thinking that, I questioned her further.

Chuckling, still fresh from relief I asked, _"What are your theories?"_

Sadly, she kept her mouth shut while blushing furiously. Why oh why was this the girl, the only one whose thoughts I was interested in, to have her mind blocked?

_"Won't you tell me?" _I asked desperately.

She shook her head furiously. _"Too embarrassing."_

_ "That's really frustrating, you know." _Her chin raised a fraction. Something inside her must have sparked because she was now giving me a kitten like glare.

_"No," _she disagreed. Of course. Her eyes narrowed. _"I can't __**imagine **__ why that would be frustrating at all-just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean...now, why would that be frustrating?"_

As usual she was right. I grimaced.

_"Or better, say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things-" _Well, this can't be good.

"from running great distances at impossible speeds to try to push you out of the way of a speeding van to having you and your brother being nice to me when the rest of the school would probably love for me to jump head first off the school building and not knowing why is also very non-frustrating."

That was the longest speech I ever heard come from her. This gave me yet another aspect of her character.

_"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"_

_ "I don't like double standards."_

_ We stared at each other, unsmiling. _I wanted to see her dazzling smile again so I tried to figure out something to say next.

Suddenly, I heard the content thoughts of Tyler Crowly. He was reminiscing Bella getting beaten up by him and saw how much that boosted up his popularity. A lot of girls asked him to the girl's choice dance. I glared in his direction, no one should get enjoyment or happiness from hurting someone as kind and sweet as Bella.

_"What?" _Bella's had a speculative expression on her face as she tried to figure out why I must have looked as furious as I felt.

"Tyler was thinking about how fantastic his life has been since he beat you up Bella. I don't like that one bit."

"Are you sure your not wrong about his thoughts and your just over reacting?" she questioned.

_"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."_

_ "Except me, of course." _She spoke like she wasn't surprised she was different. That only made me even more curious.

_"Yes. Except for you." _How I wished to know what was going on in that mind of her's. _"I wonder why that is." _I wonder what her secret is. Again, I focused intently on her and tried to read her. All to no avail. Surprised by the intensity of my stare, she avoided my eyes.

Briskly she took a hold of her lemonade and took a sip. That was when I first noticed that was all she had for lunch.

_ "Aren't you hungry?"_

_ "No. You?" _I smiled at the irony of her words. I always thirsted for her, but I hunted so much last night in preparation for being around her that I wasn't very hungry at all.

_"No, I'm not hungry."_

_ "Can you do me a favor?" _she asked hesitantly. What would she want from me? I was suddenly wary.

_"That depends on what you want."_

_ "It's not much." _I didn't interrupt her. I was too curious by now to do so.

"I know you know I have a secret. The thing is its not exactly a secret I can tell without someone getting hurt. Could you please try not to question me very much. It would help a lot."

I frowned. She could question me about my own secret but I couldn't ask about her's. I was about to interrupt until something in my brain clicked. She said someone was going to get hurt. With my secret, only I would be hurt when she would run away. With her's, she was trying to protect someone. She was just as selfless as ever. If she could be that generous maybe I could do her a favor in return. I wouldn't make any promises though, being as selfish a creature as I am I would probably break it.

_"That sounds fair."_

_ "Thanks."_

A thought just occurred to me and I smiled. _"Can I have one in return?"_

_ "One." _she allowed.

_"Tell me **one** theory." _She blushed. The rosy color on her cheeks was beautiful.

_"Not that one." _So frustrating!

_"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer." _I reminded her.

_"Just one theory-I won't laugh." _I needed to know how terrible she thought I was.

_"Yes, you will." _She seemed positive about that.

_"Please." _I tried to charm her like I have to do with other females. Though I didn't know if it would work, she never had the same reactions as others of her kind.

I was right about her reactions being different, her expression was blank. What was wrong with her?

_"Er, what?" _she asked dazed. Not the reaction I was going for but okay.

_"Please tell me just one little theory."_

_ "Um, well, bitten by a radio-active spider?" _I exhaled with relief. Her only guesses were comic books.

_"That's not very creative." _Now I could tease her, knowing she was completely off the mark.

_"I'm sorry, that's all I've got."_

_ "You're not even close." _I teased.

_"No spiders?"_

_ "Nope."_

_ "And no radioactivity?"_

_ "None."_

_ "Dang." _she sighed.

I had to get her mind off of this before she questioned about bites and I would have to lie again.

_"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either."_

_ "You're not supposed to laugh, remember?" _I attempted to wipe the smile off my face, with little success.

_"I'll figure it out eventually." _she warned.

I was suddenly wary. I knew when she figured it out she would run, and that thought saddened me.

_"I wish it wouldn't try."_

_ "Because...?"_

I sighed. More to give out on my part and less from her. _"What if I'm not the super hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"_

Recognition was clear on her face._ "Oh, I see." _Now would she leave?

_"You're dangerous?" _she understood. I prepared myself as much as I could for her retreating figure that I knew I would see in a few moments.

_"But not bad. No, I don't believe that you're bad." _I was torn. On the one hand, my selfish side was glad that she thought so highly of me and would stay. On my much more noble side, I hated myself for tricking her like that and I wished for her to see me clearly.

_"You're wrong." _She truly had no idea how wrong she was. I took Bella's lemonade bottle and stared intently at it, hoping that maybe in my silence she could understand clearly what I was and what this all would mean for her.

The sound of Bella jumping up caught me off guard. Did she finally see?

_"We're going to be late" _Sweet relief. Unfortunately, today their was blood typing so I couldn't join her.

_"I'm not going to class today." _I said while simultaneously spinning the lid.

_"Why not?"_

_ "It's healthy to ditch class now and then."_

_ "Well, I'm going." _I wouldn't expect anything less. She always seemed to do the right thing.

_"I'll see you later then."_

She hesitated, but then decided to head to class. Sighing, I headed to my car. There I would wait out the rest of the school hours until my family would come.

Little did I know the hour was going to get much more interesting than I expected.

**I hope that you all liked it! Please review, review, review!**


	15. Nurse's Office

Chapter 15: Nurse's Office

Disclaimer: I own nothing...including the eclipse movie I saw yesterday! it was awesome!

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

(Bella POV)

_ As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain stopped._

_ I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. _

Today seemed like my lucky day. I got answers I would never have expected and Edward Cullen actually had a conversation. Another bonus was that Mr. Banner wouldn't give me detention today...hopefully.

As promised, Edward didn't show up for class. Unfortunately Mr. Banner did.

_Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class._

My smile turned into a look of horror as I saw what was inside the box. Today we were blood typing. Fantastic...not! Odds are I'm going to faint from the horrible stench of blood. My stomach felt uneasy as I listened to Mr. Banner's little presentation.

_"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. _The only good thing about all of this was Mike had been especially mean to me, so feeling satisfied by this example being Mike's blood was the only thing that kept me from hurling all over my desk.

_ Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead. _I was guessing that this satisfaction wasn't going to help me for very long.

_I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving._

_ I closed my eyes, trying through the ringing in my ears._

_ He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth._

"Isabella?" Ugh! Why can't he just call me Bella! "Have you finished yet?" I just shook my head; I was too sick at this point to get ticked off. Something must have clicked in his mind because he was nearly shouting at this point. "Swan, I want you out of my class now! There is no way I am going to clean up after you because you got a weak stomach! OUT! NOW!"

_"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance._

_ Just let me walk out of here, I thought. I'll crawl._

After receiving many glares from both the teacher and students; I made my way out of the classroom.

I only went as far as the court yard before the dizziness was too much for me. Slowly, I lowered myself to the wet, cold pavement. There I was lying, waiting for the sickness to pass. The pitter patter of the cool ran didn't matter very much even though it made my skin feel ice cold.

_ "Bella?"_

_ No! Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice. _I hate sympathy! Though I haven't gotten it very much, I'd rather not start getting it now.

_"Can you hear me?" _His sympathy was annoying me, but I figured it wouldn't be fair for him to worry about me so I tried to bring back the joking atmosphere.

_"No," I groaned. "Go away." _

_He chuckled. _Maybe my poor attempt of comedy was seen by him. Or maybe he was just laughing with relief. These were one of the many times I wished I knew how his mind worked.

_Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten._

_ "Put me down!" Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking._

_ "You look awful," he told me, grinning. _Great! I hoped he would ignore my hideous looking clammy face. Then again, it did sound like he was only kidding. I heard a growl to my right. Weakly I opened my eyes and glanced in the direction it came from. Another demon was there, glaring at me. I was happy more than ever that I was with Edward. Demons only attack me when I'm alone in fear of exposure. They only want to expose me, which is not the most convenient thing in the world. I guess I'll be attacked when I get home.

Wait a minute, what am I doing? I'm in Edward's arms and I am thinking of demons! I'm pretty pathetic. Disgusted with myself, I turned my thoughts back to right now.

_Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms-it didn't seem to bother him._

_ "So you faint at the sight of blood?" _Not exactly, but the excuse will work well enough. _This idea seemed to entertain him._

_ I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together._

_ "And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself._

_ I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside._

"My, my Edward Cullen. It's nice to see you again. What is it you need?" He wordlessly gestured to me, the ashen girl who could barely pick her head up.

"Ah, her." She groaned in distaste. "Just plop her on the mattress and I'll head to her in a minute." I could feel the vibrations of Edward growling. "Now, is there anything I can do for **you**?" I clamped my lips again, but not from sickness. I was struggling with not laughing at her for her obvious attempt at flirting. Especially because that technically isn't legal. Though I could hardly blame her for falling for his good looks, it was funny nonetheless.

I felt him walking as he set me down on the bed. When the nurse gave me an ice pack, unwillingly I might add, I started a conversation with Edward. My need to talk to him one over my sickness.

_"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close._

_ "I usually am-but about what in particular this time?"_

_ "Ditching __**is **__healthy." I practiced breathing evenly._

_ "You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness._

I wouldn't blame him if he was scared of me. If I wanted to, I could give him a poisonous bite or maul him.

I shuttered at the thought. In my mind, even imagining hurting him was painful.

"I thought you just dropped dead on the pavement after your murderer dumped you there." I rolled my eyes, now he was being a little over dramatic.

_"Honestly-I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."_

_ "How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I'd eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty._

_ "I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response-it surprised me._

The nurse trudged in the office and said in an annoyed voice, "Are you done in hear." Was it me, or was there a bear growling near by.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed. I was just about to escape when she called to me.

"What did you just say to me?" she questioned incredulously.

Confused I said, "I said yes."

"That sounded rude to me."

"I'm sorry." How else do you reply to that?

"Yeah, you should be." **(Oh my gosh, that happened to me in school. It was with a ****teacher and I never even had a class with her. Awesome for me right...NOT)**

_And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room._

_ "Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella." _

_ I looked up at him, bewildered._

_ "Trust me-go."_

_ I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me._

He followed me out, why? I could only assume he had more things to accuse me of. With his accusations, me getting sick with the scent of blood, and demons repeatedly attacking me, how was I supposed to stay coherent in this conversation. I'll be too distracted.

I could feel that my secret was on the line so I made a silent vow to myself. If Edward gets even remotely close to what I am, I'll be out of town the next day.

I wished with all my might that his explanations would be way off. One can only hope though. Slowly, I turned around and saw him stare at me in amazement.


	16. Volvo

Chapter 16: Volvo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight...sadly. :(

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

(Bella POV)

_ "You actually listened to me." He was stunned. _Huh, what do you know? I guess I did. Is it me or did I get awfully out of character?

_"I smelled the blood," I said, wrinkling my nose. _

My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. Another secret was given away by my carelessness.

My now sweaty palms flew to my mouth. This could not be happening! I bolted towards my truck.

A hand with a cold, icy grip prevented me from getting far. His curious topaz eyes met my horrified brown ones.

_"People can't smell blood," he contradicted._

He didn't think I was a person! That meant he didn't think I was human! This was worse than I thought. My mind was racing for about a second until I realized that it was more important that he thought I was able to smell blood than be some sort of mutant.

_"Well, I can- that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust...and salt."_

_ He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression._

_ "What?" I asked. _I had to pretend that absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary.

_"It's nothing."_

Just then Mike walked out of the office. He looked from me to Edward, let out an arrogant snort, and walked away. I exhaled, glad that he was gone. When I looked at Edward though I saw that anger was an understatement. The expression on his face was one of out right rage.

If I knew how I would have comforted him, but since I didn't I just stood there hoping that conversation would start again. My mind wandered to how long I would have time to spend with him before I had to go to...ugh, gym!

"What's wrong?" he asked. I guess my groan was more audible than I thought.

_"Gym." I groaned._

_ "I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. _The close physical contact made me feel like thousands of butterflies were in my stomach.

_"Go sit down and look pale," he muttered._

_ That wasn't a challenge; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me._

_ I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter._

_ "Ms. Cope?"_

_ "Yes?" _Giggles almost erupted from my mouth right then and there because of the "flirtatious" tone she was using on him

_"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be._

"Well, it seems to me that Bella has absolutely no excuse what so ever to leave. You, however, are much more than welcome to come and leave as you please." This was going real great, don't you think?

"Ms. Cope, are you going to rethink your answer." My head whipped as I heard a snarl come from Edward's direction. His stance was predatory and his muscles were locked tight as his body vibrated from the snarls. I started thinking back to when I sat next to Edward in Biology, and how powerful his glare was.

Pity this woman for having to see Edward like this instead of the kind and caring creature he truly was.

"I-I-It's not going to b-be a p-p-pr-problem at all! B-both of you are excused from c-c-class." Wow, he sure knew how to frighten people when he wanted to. Edward leaned back, and walked toward me with a smirk on his face. When his eyes met mine though, his eyes softened and he gave me a real smile. My heart was pounding in result of his smile; could he be any more gorgeous?

Stumbling a little getting up, I made my way outside with Edward on my tail.

_I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice- the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky-as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration. _This was definitely a rare moment for me. In those few seconds I forgot about everything, fears of exposure, worries about my parents, pesky demons, nervousness caused by the worry of getting bullied, everything.

Instead of Bella the shape shifter I was just me. The real me. The happy go lucky Swan that almost never goes out of her shell. Like most things in life though, it had to end. Edward was waiting, and so was reality.

I needed to have an explanation for why I was so happy, so I picked the most normal response I could, even if it was slightly true.

_"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."_

_ "Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain._

Not knowing how to respond to that I simply blushed and continued walking beside him. As physically painful as it was to walk away from my new found obsession, I knew I had to get home eventually.

_We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back._

_ "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand._

_ I was confused. "I'm going home." _As flattering as this was, I still didn't understand why he was around me. It just didn't make sense.

_"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant._

One of my biggest pet peeves is by far when I'm treated like a weakling. What he said just made me incredibly mad.

_"What condition? And what about my truck?" I complained_

_ "I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket. It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did._

How I wish I could just transform into a leopard or something and just claw him off. He just made me feel so weak and helpless when he dragged me like this. It was a feeling I wasn't used to, and didn't like one bit.

_"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me-I stumbled against the passenger door._

_ " You are so **pushy**!" I grumbled._

_ "It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side. _Well, that wasn't arrogant at all, I thought sarcastically.

_"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back._

_ He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in, Bella." _Geez, he was pushy to the max!

_I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me. I had to admit, they weren't good._

_ "I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan. _Technically, I could get to the truck before him if I wanted to, but I couldn't expose the secret. Especially for something that stupid.

Huffing, I plopped down in the passenger seat and pouted. I was only pretending to be mad though, secretly I was positively thrilled to spend even more time with Edward than planned. Trying to keep up my little act, I started "sulking" and stared out the car window. That act was ruined though when I heard music fill the car.

_"Claire de Lune?" I asked surprised. _I thought I was the only one to listen to old people music like that.

_"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised too._

_"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house-I only know my favorites."_

_"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought._ I was a little lost in thought myself. The two most different people on the face of the planet had something in common. Who knew?

Time seemed to evade me because before I knew it, we were at my house. Being the selfish person I am, I tried to think of a question that could possibly keep Edward there just a bit longer. Surprisingly though, Edward beat me to the punch.

_"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly._

_ I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes._

_ "She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed. _

I wasn't depressed because I missed my mom, but because I knew for a fact that my mom not only didn't miss me, but also didn't care. Tears threatened to spill but I held them back, there was no need to cry anymore; it would all be over soon.

_"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine._

_ "I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused._

_ "You don't seem seventeen."_

_ His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh. _I couldn't remember the last time I laughed, if I ever did. Edward was making changes in me that I never thought possible. I didn't know if that should make me happy or worried.

_"What?" he asked, curious again._

_ "My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." I laughed and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," I noted. _It was true. His maturity surpassed any high school student I ever met before.

_He made a face and changed the subject. _Odd. Then my intuition flickered. Something I said had to do with his secret. Feeling smug, I let him have his fun and change the topic to whatever he wanted.

_"So why did your mother marry Phil?" _This was a very strange subject to choose. My family history isn't very exciting.Then I realized I had to add yet another characteristic to my list, he had some sort of super memory. After all, I only mentioned the name once about two months ago.

Out of nowhere I heard a tree branch crack. My eyes saw that a demon was sitting in a tree by my house, watching us. The worst part though, was that he seemed very interested in Edward. My inner instincts kicked in and I was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of protectiveness.

"Edward, could we continue this little talk later, I have something I need to deal with right now."

I turned to look at Edward to see that he was staring in the direction I was looking at. Finding nothing because the demon was invisible, he turned towards me.

"Bella, I don't have a good feeling about this. I think I'd better stay." Oh no, what should I do?

"Please Edward, this is something I need to do by myself." Hopefully begging would work a little better.

"I don't know." he sighed.

"Edward, I need you to swear on something that after I leave my car you will leave my driveway and go straight home, no going back here. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

He was a little disappointed, as though something just occurred to him.

"I won't see you tomorrow, will I?" I sighed.

_"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."_

_ "What are you going to do?" A friend could ask that right? I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice._

_ "We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south or Rainier."_

I guess they really did like to camp. Though I couldn't help but wonder if it meant something more.

Then I realized I just fell for his little trap. Edward sure was sneaky.

"You still didn't swear on anything Edward, I'm waiting."

He cursed under his breath and I smiled, glad to know he didn't think I was that stupid.

"I swear on my own life, Bella." Something about that statement just seemed a little off.

"I smell a lie, swear on something else." He cursed again and my smile just became a little wider.

He must have seen something in my expression because he gave me an answer I not only didn't expect, but one that left me blushing.

"I swear on your life Bella, that I will respect your wishes and leave as soon as you exit this car." He put my life above his! That filled me with a warm feeling around my heart. I never felt anything like that before but I liked it.

My next actions though surprised me more than anything else. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Just for the briefest of seconds my lips felt as though they were on fire from the feel of his skin. Than I leaned back and leaped out of the car.

Blushing furiously with my heart pounding loudly I made my way to the backyard towards the demon. Realizing that I never heard his Volvo drive away; I turned around.

Edward was staring at me with an expression I didn't quite understand. Using hand motions I urged him to drive away. Slowly for him, he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Once he was gone I faced the demon. He sneered at me but, not having time to think about it, my body attacked on auto pilot. I changed into a pterodactyl and used my new mouth to snap his neck. Almost immediately he turned into dust.

Quickly I changed back. This time though, the pain didn't bother me. There was only one thing I was occupied with at the moment. Just before Edward left, I could have sworn I saw him touching his cheek with a look of adoration. Then again, it could have just been my imagination.


	17. A Dazzled Edward

Chapter 17: A Dazzled Edward

Disclaimer:

Me: Yo, pixie! Do I own anything twilight?

Alice: I am not a pixie and no you don't!

Me: You knew I was referring to you when I said pixie so that just proves you are one!

(gun shot in the background)

Me: Oh my God!

Alice: (has evil smirk and walks away)

Edward POV: (starting just before Bella kissed him)

My resolve weakened as I stared in Bella's chocolate brown eyes. How could I possibly say no to a face like that? What could I swear on that will be enough though? My family meant a lot to me but I didn't think it was even close to what Bella deserved. That was when I realized there was only one thing that I should swear on to keep my word; the only thing that truly mattered to me right now.

"I swear on your life Bella, that I will respect your wishes and leave as soon as you exit this car."

My heart warmed as I saw the wide smile that I loved. Something very odd changed in her eyes for a second. Peculiar, it was an emotion I couldn't decipher.

Fast for a human Bella leaned towards me. Even though my throat was in absolute agony right now, I was too distracted by Bella to really care enough about the burn.

No, the rational side of me screamed, this isn't safe! I was about to tell Bella it was a good idea to get out of the car but her penetrating gaze quashed any hope of speaking.

Bella leaned in even more and pressed her warm, full lips to my cheek. In that one second I was in complete bliss. Her warmth sent shock waves through my body. Just like everyday in class when she would shift next to me, I would want more. My selfish side wanted to turn my head and have her lips connect to my own instead of my cheek.

My emotions were conflicted. Should I give into my desires or lean away and kick her out of the car to keep her out of danger?

Bella's feather like touch left my skin as she leaned back. Although I was glad she pulled away so as not to test my restraint, I became frustrated as well.

Bella blushed scarlet and walked out of the car. Strange enough, instead of heading toward her front door she went to her backyard. I was desperately curious to see what she was up to, but she motioned for me to go.

Though I still didn't have a good feeling about her reason to leave so abruptly, I was determined not to break another promise to her. Especially when I swore on her life I wouldn't. At human speed I backed out of the driveway and touched my hand to my cheek. My skin was still tingling from her warm touch.

Isabella Marie Swan...she was unlike anyone I've ever met. Until that moment I didn't really understand the bond that kept my family so tightly bound to their mates. It was...completely overpowering and utterly impossible to describe. My thoughts wandered a bit more. Isabella Marie Cullen. I liked the thought of that much more than I should have.

Friday seemed endless! Bella's absence was making my day very tedious. Finally, It was three o' clock. School was over so I ran to her house, receiving questioning glances from my family. Except Alice. She was hiding something and I was going to find out, just not yet.

At Bella's house I ran to her backyard and hid out in the woods, awaiting for her to grace me with her presence. The loud rumble of Bella's old truck suddenly entered my ear shot, which meant she was probably five minutes away. My assumptions were correct. Five minutes later she parked and went to the bed of her truck. There she grabbed two very heavy looking grocery bags.

I felt the sudden urge to rush over to her and take the bags from her like a gentleman. A lady shouldn't have to carry such heavy bags. Thankfully, her clumsiness didn't get the better of her as she grabbed the house key from under the eave and eased herself inside.

I leaped to a different tree so I could get a better view of her bustling around in her kitchen. Guilt washed over me as I realized what I was doing. My behavior was no better than a peeping tom's.

I was about to leave, to give Bella the privacy I knew she deserved, but then Charlie barged through the door.

"ISABELLA! WHERE IS MY DINNER?" Bella whipped her head around to see a very angry police chief. It looked like she couldn't catch a break at home either.

"Sorry Charlie! I went straight to the store after school was over and picked up the groceries. I was just unpacking when you came in. Don't worry, I'll get started right away."

"You'd better." Charlie snarled. My hand broke the three foot branch I was gripping. How dare he threaten Bella! Her own father!

"Yes sir." Bella bowed her head and immediately set to work. Charlie grunted and left his daughter to prepare the dinner he was too lazy to make himself.

In about twenty minutes Bella had her father's dinner ready. She prepared spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of wine.

"Charlie, dinner's ready!"

"ISABELLA, DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO GET UP FOR YOU? GET A TRAY AND BRING ME MY DINNER!" I bit my tongue to prevent the menacing growl building in my lips to escape.

Bella, being the nice person that she is, grabbed a tray and piled her father's dinner on it. I could smell the dinner from here, and with a history of listening through other people's minds when they ate things that smelled like this, the dinner was probably delicious. Not that I would taste it to find out.

Bella walked in with the tray of food. When she was standing next to the leather couch where Charlie was seated he turned to glance at the elegantly prepared food on the tray before him.

"Where's the fork?" he asked irritated. Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "I was certain I put one there..." she muttered to herself. Then, as if she heard something, her head whipped to the wall opposite her and glared at it. What was going on. Slowly, she turned back to Charlie.

"My apologies Charlie. Here, take your tray and I'll rush back to the kitchen to bring you a fork."

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GIVE ME THE FORK WHEN YOU SERVED DINNER AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE! I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR DISGUSTING FOOD ANYMORE!" He then proceeded to grab the tray from Bella and dump the food all over her. I held my breath; does she have to put up with this everyday?

The wine glass and the plate broke from impact on the floor. "NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" Bella was so rebellious towards me, I was expecting her to shout, scream, do something. Instead she headed for the stairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Charlie shouted.

"To change my shirt." I would if I was her too, it was coated with marinara sauce.

"FIRST CLEAN UP THIS MESS YOU MADE!" Now he was just being ridiculous. He was the one who chucked the tray at her and created the mess. Why should Bella have to take the blame?

Any other teenager would have thrown a temper tantrum or argue, but Bella just accepted it and got a broom and trash can to clean up the mess.

"By the way Bella, I twisted my ankle at work so I need you to drive me to La Push tomorrow." I cursed under my breath. La Push. I could go anywhere I pleased, anywhere on the globe if I wanted to, except there.

Not wanting my thoughts to distract me from the brown eyed angel, I payed attention to their conversation.

When she nodded he continued. "Also, after you drop me off at La Push I need you to pick up some fishing equipment down in Port Angeles." Bella just nodded again. I immediately changed my plans for tomorrow. I'll postpone the extended part of the hunting trip with Emmett so I could follow Bella in Port Angeles.

After Bella was done cleaning up after Charlie she grabbed her backpack and trudged up the stairs. As risky as it was, I ran around to the front yard and climbed up the tree that was right next to her room. My body tensed; the second she would so much as glance in my direction I would rush out of sight before she could see.

Bella tossed her backpack on her bed and went to her dresser to take out an old pair of sweats. Realizing that she was changing I hopped down from the tree to give her some privacy.

I waited until I could no longer hear the sound of clothes being put on. When I couldn't hear anything any more I leaped back onto the branch I was on before. Sure enough, Bella was in her sweats looking as beautiful as ever.

After she finished her homework she headed toward her bathroom to take a shower. That was my cue to leave. My mother taught many much better mannerisms towards a lady than this.

As I was running home Bella was the only thing on my mind. Entering my house I saw the typical Cullen scene. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling, Esme was scolding them, Carlisle was on his laptop glancing at his sons amused, Alice was mouthing Emmett's next moves to Jasper, and Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husbands behavior and then picked up a magazine to read. The second Alice saw me she smiled.

With those dancer like steps of her's, she whispered to me, "Can I meet Bella yet?"

"No Alice." I whispered not wanting to draw attention to myself or Alice at the moment.

"Fine, but just remember I'm not being selfish. Bella is going to love me like a sister one day."

I walked past her and headed to my room. Would Bella get along with my family well? I smiled to myself, dreaming a fantasy that she would love everyone in my family and someday be a part of it. As silly as the thought was, words couldn't express how I wanted that to happen.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night and most of the next day. Watching the sun rise and fall, I waited. Finally, it was time. I got up, changed my clothes, hopped in my Volvo and drove towards Port Angeles. Hopefully I would be able to find her.


	18. La Push

Chapter 18: La Push

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry, I just got back from camp a week ago and I've been super busy! I promise to update more often though!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...depressing.

Bella POV:

I woke up at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning to an ice bucket being poured on my head. Very pleasant.

"Wake up you lazy sack!" Charlie grunted as he tossed the metal bucket on my head and left my room.

Yes, being in the car with him was a blast, not. He glared at me every five seconds, told me that no one should be stupid enough to get married as a teenager because they could end up with a result like me, and threw whatever he could find in the car at me.

When I visited La Push as a kid I loved it there. The beaches were always fun, and I loved looking at the driftwood fires when they changed colors. I also loved the tide pools.

I risked a glance at Charlie. By his facial expression I could tell that none of that would be allowed.

After what seemed like the longest car ride in the history of car rides we made it to a house I hadn't seen in years, the Black residence.

Since I was off my crutches Charlie took them and used them to climb out of my truck. He didn't bother waiting for me; he just left me by the truck. When he realized that he couldn't let go of his crutch for a second to ring the door bell with out falling, he called me to do it for him. I agreed quickly so as not to get him angry again.

An indian man in a wheel chair who looked like he was in his late 40's came to answer the door, Billy Black. His face brought back so many memories. It was good to see him, he actually thought I was a good kid.

"Hey Charlie, how are ya doin'?"

"Just fine, thank you." That was the Charlie I remembered. The good Charlie. My real Dad.

"Why Bella. You've grown so much since I last saw you! I hardly recognized you, you're all grown up." I started to warm up to Billy. He really was a nice guy.

"Please, if anything her maturity scale has gone backwards. She's terrible. If you want you can adopt her, I don't want to be around her any more." A silent tear slid down my cheek. Leave it to Charlie to ruin the moment.

Billy seemed shocked at my father's behavior. He looked at me as if trying to figure out where I was supposed to go so he could speak privately to my father.

A flash of intuition crossed his face. "Jake, could you come over here? There's someone I want you to meet." I heard a bit of bustling around and then a boy popped out who I assumed was Jacob.

_He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheek-bones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth._

_ "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" _I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE HAVE TO SAY ISABELLA!

_"Bella," I sighed._ Oh well, I thought, I guess it's just something I have to live with.

"Bella, why don't you and Jake hang out for a little bit while Charlie and I have a little chat?" Billy asked. I stayed silent, not wanting Charlie to do anything he might regret because of my input.

"I'm afraid Bella won't be able to do that. She has to head to Port Angeles to pick up my fishing supplies, isn't that right Bella?" I nodded my head quickly, hoping Charlie wouldn't somehow find a way to take that as disobedience. Knowing my luck though, he would find a way.

"Oh come on Charlie. Give the girl a break, they haven't seen each other in ages!" Jake and I just stood awkwardly next to each other. It felt like Billy was setting us up for a play date and that was just down right embarrassing.

"Fine. Bella, you can stay here for a bit but I want us to be in the car with all the fishing equipment in there by nine on the dot, got it?

"Yes Charlie."

"What did you just call me?" Charlie roared.

"Charlie."

"Never call me that! I'm your father!" I felt bad for Billy and Jake, the innocent bystanders in the room.

"Sorry dad." Charlie wobbled toward me. For a second it looked like he was going to smack me, but he changed his mind at the last minute. He grabbed his crutches briskly and went into the other room. Billy shot me an apologetic glance and followed my father.

Jake stood awkwardly next to me, not knowing what to say. I started talking to him to spare him the discomfort. It was actually pretty easy to talk to Jake, it was very nice. Eventually we started talking about scary movies.

I was telling how I never saw a movie that freaked me out when an evil smirk spread across his face.

_"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously._

_ "I __**love **__them." _In truth, I faced so many scary things in real life that movies and stories didn't affect me. I just like when people tell scary stories because their facial expressions are hilarious.

_"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from-the Quileutes, I mean?" he began. _Ah, I thought, folklore.

_"Not really," I admitted._

_ "Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood-supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves-and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. _It was actually really interesting to me. I was completely absorbed.

_"Then there are stories about the __**cold ones.**__" His voice dropped a little lower._

_ "The cold ones?" _I asked, curious as to what role they play in this story, whatever they were.

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes._

_ "Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged._

_ "He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_ "Werewolves have enemies?" _This was actually really fun to learn about.

_"Only one."_

_ "So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me. _Looked like he cared so much about that rule, right?

_"If they weren't dangerous, then why...?" _This story was starting to get a little confusing, but actually pretty entertaining.

_"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone._

_ "What do you mean 'civilized'?"_

_ "They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."_

"Hey Bella, wanna know the real scary part?"

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"That same pack is still around, and resides close by, with a couple additions."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically while raising my eyebrow.

"Yup." he agreed as if it was nothing. "It's people you know too."

"Well, then who are they? My biology teacher and whatever crazy family he has?"

His lips curled upward, but otherwise pretended like I hadn't spoken. "No, they're the Cullen family." The second Cullen slipped out of his mouth my body froze. This is just a story...they couldn't possibly be...how do you explain...could this be the truth? Those were just a few of the jumbled thoughts that swirled around in my head.

There was one question I had to ask before I went into shock.

_"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"_

_ He smiled darkly. _

_ "Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."_

**Vampires.** Impossible, illogical, fantasy. Then again, that's what shape shifters are supposed to be.

Memories flashed through my mind. Edward's impossible speed, his absence during blood typing, his strength, the old fashioned way he sometimes talked, Jasper's sensitivity to my scent, when Jasper mentioned blood in the hospital, why Edward thought he was a bad guy, why Edward found it hilarious when he thought I got sick from the sight of blood, it all made sense!

Wow, vampires. It was hard to wrap my head around it.

"Your storytelling isn't that bad Jake, but next time your voice might need to be a bit lower." I teased. He mocked me a bit next and before you knew it we had our own little pillow fight, he was winning of course. I couldn't show off my skills without blowing the secret. Sigh.

That was when I glanced at the clock.

"Shoot. Sorry Jake, it's 4:00 and I have to get past traffic if I want to get Charlie his fishing equipment on time."

Jake actually seemed to be sad that I was leaving. That was something I noticed the entire day, maybe I would get a stroke of luck and the curse was broken.

I gave Jake a high five and then headed out to my truck. As I put my keys in the ignition Charlie hurled a rock through my car widow. I guess that means the curse isn't broken.

The minute I was out of La Push a thought occurred to me. The demon had said only humans felt a deep sense of hatred for me. The Cullen family didn't because they weren't human, so how do the Blacks fit into that equation. They both had body heat so they seemed pretty human to me. Were they something more? I pushed those thoughts aside, they were for another day. Instead, I was hoping that by some miracle my vampire friend would once again grace my dreary existence, as unlikely as that is.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you guys think! :)**


	19. Port Angeles

Chapter 19: Port Angeles

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know I haven't been on here much but high school has screwed up my entire schedule! I'll try to be on here more often!

Disclaimer: I'm having a panic attack because I realized I don't own anything Twilight...:(

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

B POV:

I felt a strange sense of security as I turned the key in the ignition and drove away from my father. As much as I didn't want to admit it, as much as I wished I could be the better person and say that my life was ending and I wanted to spend the only time I have left in this life with him, I couldn't say it.

Forget all this 'my life is going to end and these people can't help their hatred' crap. I hated having to do that. This is the real Bella.

I'm beginning to hate Charlie. I know it isn't his fault but that didn't stop my anger. The steering wheel of my truck's life was being threatened by how tight I was squeezing it.

Like I have done all my life, I forced myself to relax and be understanding. I, more than anyone else, had to hold in my anger. I shouldn't even exist, so why should I give people who do have the right a hard time?

Before I knew it, I was in Port Angeles. I guessed that my sub conscious knew how to drive to where I wanted to go without catching my attention.

The sun was clear out in Port Angeles and I basked in the sunlight streaming through my dirty truck window. Oh, how I missed the sun. At a red light I just closed my eyes and smiled. A honk by a nearby trucker made me practically jump out of my seat.

I looked to my left to see a fat trucker with a cigarette sneer at me. Not knowing how to respond I looked at the traffic light, saw that it turned green, and pushed the gas so hard I'm pretty sure it would've gone through the car.

My eyes darted to my side view mirror and I sighed in relief when I noticed that he was not following me.

Wanting to get everything done as fast as possible, I parked the car and dashed inside the store to get Charlie's fishing supplies. By the time I got all that Charlie needed in the bed of my truck I had about two hours before I had to drive back to the Black's house.

Not having anything else to do I walked down the streets and tried to find a decent book store.

_I had no trouble finding the book store, but it wasn't what I was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream catchers, and books about spiritual healing._

_ There had to be a normal book store in town._

Being as stubborn as I am, I tried desperately to find another book store. I didn't understand why. I thought that I wanted to go back to the Black's house so I could say 'hi' to Jake again before Dad forced me to go home.

My search ended up being completely fruitless. Realizing I was last, I tried to find my way back to my truck.

Just then I heard the sound of a few men rambling louder than a school lunch room, though I couldn't understand a word they were saying. The way they waddled around the street like penguins wasn't very comforting to me. When they were about two yards away I smelled them. The smell of alcohol came off of them in pungent waves.

They were a few people I didn't feel like dealing with so I ran to the opposite street. I thought I was in the clear until I heard a few growls. If I was a nsZormal girl I probably would've been scared, but going through what I've gone through these men seemed as scary as puppies wearing vampire teeth.

I looked behind me and saw something I really didn't want to see. Two out of the four men were following me. I quickly darted around the corner only to come face to face with a sneering man who smelled like beer and bad nachos.

_I realized then that I wasn't being followed. I was being herded._

My human instincts seemed to be in control for the moment because the next thing I knew, my hands were being bound behind my back. I panicked, trying to think of some way out of their merciless hands without exposing my secret. I used my normal human strength but only found out that they were too strong for me. To get out of this I would have to use my shape shifter strength and I just couldn't do that.

I made myself promise that I wouldn't expose my secret, and I was determined not to do that even under these horrendous circumstances.

The man who bound my hands tugged me to the ground. I tried to be as stolid as possible, but I knew that I would feel everything. That wasn't something I was looking forward to. If I was killed that night, I didn't think I would've cared. At least they weren't demons.

Punches were flying everywhere and I couldn't help but double-take. As much as I'd like to say that it didn't bother me at all, it really hurt!

Then one of the men took out a knife and cut through my jean jacket until it was completely off my body. That's when I realized that they were worse than your typical gang. I took a big gulp and prepared for what could've been the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I closed my eyes and prayed that these men would pity me.

_Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back towards the sidewalk. _

At first I thought these guys called over a couple more of their buddies, until I realized that I was looking at my favorite car at the moment, a silver Volvo.


	20. Whoops

Chapter 20: Whoops

Author's Note: Yo! Sorry, my high school classes are really preventing me from working on these stories. I'll try to update more as fast as possible. For now though, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I'm the kind of person who will worship a twilight poster for twelve hours straight if it meant I could own twilight.

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

(B POV)

Miraculously, Edward practically threw himself out of his car blindingly fast. Even with my shape shifter reflexes I had trouble seeing him move which was an incredible thing itself.

His pale white hands were balled up in tight fists with tendons sticking out. He ran up to one of the drunk men and held him in the air by his throat. The other men bolted when they saw Edward's murderous glare. I couldn't be sure of this at the time, but it sounded like a lion was growling near by.

Realizing Edward's intentions I stood as fast as I could, winced, and grabbed his bicep.

"Don't do this Edward. Let's go."

He slowly turned his head and his midnight black eyes met my brown ones. Two emotions were prominent in those orbs; concern and hatred. I only hoped that the hatred was for the man and not me. I could hear the man's breaths slowly become more and more forced as Edward tightened his hand around his neck.

"Please Edward, let's leave." I didn't know what about me had changed his mind, but the next thing I knew Edward dropped the man on the ground. Quickly he cradled me in his arms and rushed to his car, placing me gently in the passenger seat, and drove away.

It was funny. Throughout that entire episode I didn't see Edward the vampire, but my Edward. If I could even call him that. My caring, extra-ordinary, over protective friend Edward.

_I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop._

We were in the middle of nowhere, as far as I could tell. It was like we were in our own little world, alienated from the busy city life so it would be just us alone in the dense green forest.

_"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Are you alright?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face._

_ "Yes,"_

_ "Are you okay?" _I asked cautiously. Never having previous experiences with vampires before, I didn't know how to deal with his temper.

_"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid._

I raised my hands and rested them on either side of his face. Using only my human strength, I attempted to convey that I wanted him to face me. Perhaps it was only because he was amused, though I couldn't be sure, he complied and turned his head toward me.

It was amazing that even when things between us were so tense, how I instantly felt warmth spread all throughout my body by simply touching him.

"Calm down Edward. It's okay. It's all over now. I'm fine."

"No Bella, you're not. Just take a look at yourself." I silently gave myself a once over. This wasn't nearly as bad as what I would usually get. Sure my scalp was pounding from almost getting my hair pulled out. I might not be able to walk normally for a few days, which means I would have to pretend I was even clumsier than usual. Maybe I might even need to go in an ice bath to bring all the swelling down. I've had way worse than that. I was just thankful that I wasn't bleeding. There was no need to make this confrontation any more complicated than it already was.

"Edward, honestly, you saved me." When he snorted at my comment, I looked directly in his eyes to try to communicate to him what I was trying to say.

"I've had much worse than this Edward. Even if you hadn't shown up tonight it still wouldn't have been my worst." It was very true. The feeling of being abandoned, alone, useless for my entire life was something entirely worse than the feeling of being stabbed, abused, or even raped.

"I'm alive. I'm safe. I'm with you. Everything is okay. Calm down." At this point our faces were only inches apart. His breath was fanning my face in cool waves.

His face morphed in an intense glare.

"How can you say that Bella!" He roared. I hadn't even flinched. If he needed to let out his anger than I was going to be there for him.

"You're not supposed to be like this! You're supposed to have friends, a loving family, be looking into colleges. Have getting good grades be your primary concern! Not worrying about how bad your injuries are as opposed to your previous ones! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL!"

I ducked my head and concealed my face behind my hair. He was right. Why couldn't I just be normal? Wouldn't make Edward's life easier if it was that way. I knew I had to face the fact that Edward was too good for me, but no matter how many times I told myself that he was unobtainable I would always fall under false hope that maybe we could be something. Stupid, stupid me.

It was like I wasn't in control of my actions any more. My body was shaking and tears leaked out of my eyes. I had never lost control of my emotions in front of somebody to this extent. Usually I could keep my sadness bottled up, but at the moment I didn't have the strength to.

_"Are you crying?" He sounded appalled._ I hoped it was because of making me cry, but I knew better than to think that. He was probably appalled at how I looked when I cried.

Looking down, I saw him raise his hand. I wanted to turn around and hide my face in the corner of his car, but I couldn't. It was like he was a magnet and I was the weak paperclip that just couldn't resist being near him. It would have been painful to move even a centimeter away.

He placed his index finger under my chin and forced my tearful eyes to meet his. I didn't want to lift my head up, but it might have been odd for him to have to use more force than normal just to lift up my head. Besides, even if I did use my actual strength, I doubted that I would have been able to fight against him. Vampires were probably much stronger than shape shifters.

His expression changed the moment he saw my eyes. He looked tortured, almost pained. I wanted to do anything possible to take away that pain, and I thought that being away from me for a while might help.

I opened my mouth and was just about to tell him to take me back to my truck but he interrupted before I had the chance.

"Oh Bella. Please forgive me. I didn't mean that, I swear." he begged. He BEGGED! Never did anyone actually beg to me before. I was in shock to say the least.

"I forgive you, Edward." My words didn't assure him. He still looked broken.

"Come on Edward, please drive me to my truck! I need beat traffic to get Charlie the equipment he needs."

It was amazing how Edward could go from broken to furious in seconds.

"Charlie." he snarled. It was as if the name was a curse on his tongue.

I raised my eyebrow at him but he shook his head. Quickly he locked all the windows to his car, ripped the key out and placed it in his pocket, and then turned to face me. Moving towards me I backed up until I was pressed against the car. Still advancing towards me he placed his muscular arms on either side of my head. His close proximity brought my heart into over drive. It was beating faster than the heart of a humming bird.

"You can never go back to that abusive, worthless monster!"

I gasped. How did he know about Charlie being that way. Charlie was a perfect gentleman to everyone except me.

"How do you know that?" I whispered.

His expression didn't change. Then all the pieces came together.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked, shocked. That was not okay! I am not weak, I thought, I do NOT need someone looking after me.

Usually, I would think things through before I responded to people. With Edward though, I was slowly changing. I let out my thoughts instead of holding them back, not realizing the consequences I was about to say until it was already out.

"Let me out of this car! I'm not a child, I'm not weak, and I absolutely do not want to be taken care of you crazy, overprotective VAMPIRE!"

My eyes met his nearly black ones and I realized I said way more than I should have. His eyes were wide open and he was gaping at me. I could tell it was going to be a long time until I would be set free from this car.

Whoops.


	21. Is this a date?

Chapter 21: Is this a date?

_Anything italics is straight from the beautifully written book of Stephenie Meyer_

Bella POV:

"Are you scared?" he asked.

What? He had rescued me from being nearly raped and he expected me to be scared of him? The only thing going through my mind was wondering why his brain was so backwards.

"Of course not. You just saved me." You're my hero, I added silently. He was. Too bad its real life and not a fairy tale. I wasn't the damsel in distress and he wasn't my brave knight waiting to rescue me. I was just me, and nothing more.

He wasn't happy with my answer. "How can you say that? You've seen what I can do! Right now I could crush your skull in less than a second. I'm naturally a predator, Bella. If you even consider what I am to be natural. I'm a disgusting, walking corpse-"

"Who talks to me." I interrupted. "Who cares about me. Who not only acknowledges me but also saves me multiple times. Though you may not be able to believe it, you're my hero. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you right now."

He half-grinned. "I could say the same about you. Well, the last part anyway. I wish you could see yourself clearly as well."

Flattered, I ducked my head to hide my blushing face. For the second time tonight he raised my head up so our eyes would be level.

"Would you still like to go home right now?" he asked, breaking me out of the trance his eyes brought me in.

My eyes darted to the dashboard. I still had about an hour to go before I had to start driving home.

I shook my head from side to side. "No, I still have about an hour before I have to start driving home."

I didn't realize that I had started smiling until he smiled in response. It was so hard to be unhappy when we were on good terms like that.

After a few seconds of silence Edward put his Volvo into drive and zoomed out of our little secluded area and into the streets of Port Angeles. We parked right next to a little restaurant on the boardwalk called "La Bella Italia".

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

_"I'm taking you out to dinner."_ I blushed, obviously, and stepped out of the car. Out of every TV show I've ever seen a typical date would have a boy and a girl going out to dinner. Is this a date, I asked myself. The very thought sent a rampage of butterflies lose in my stomach.

_The restaurant wasn't crowded-it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me. _Actually, bother wasn't the right word. I was so furious that I felt very tempted to turn into a polar bear and claw her face off for so much as looking at Edward the way only I could.

My extremely malicious day dreams surprised me. Since when did I claim Edward as my own and vice versa. Edward was free to spend time with whomever he wanted, why should I be the one to decide his life for him? Besides, she was probably nicer than I thought, but just likes to flirt without thinking.

_She was several inches taller than I was, and unnaturally blond. _Prettier than me, what else was new?

_"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw her eyes flicker to me and then away, satisfied by my obvious ordinariness, and by the cautious, no-contact space Edward kept between us. _I wondered briefly why he was doing that. He had been close to me before, when I kissed him and when he pinned me in the car, why was this so different? Maybe it was because he was so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn't concentrate on my scent. That was perfectly fine with me. I would just keep my distance from him if it would make it easier. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

_She led us to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area in the dining area. _That is until Edward pulled out a wad of cash and asked our hostess for a more private area. I thought he was trying to be discreet, but if he thought that that would get past my shape shifter reflexes then he had another thing coming.

After she took us to an empty booth in the least populated part of the restaurant I started scolding Edward.

_"You know you shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."_

_ "Do what?"_

_ "Dazzle them like that-_you shouldn't take advantage of people like that."

_He seemed confused._

_ "Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You __**have **__to know the effect you have on people."_

_ He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"_

_ "You haven't noticed. Do you think that everyone gets their way so easily?"_

_ He ignored my questions. "Do I dazzle __**you**__?"_

It was as if he had heard my every thought in the car, and he just wanted to hear me say the words. Well, I'm a terrible liar, I thought, I may as well tell the truth with this. It won't expose anything. Except for my embarrassment that is.

_"Frequently." I admitted._

He seemed shocked that I said that. Edward leaned closer, still staring deep in my eyes. I shifted myself closer to him also. Again, I was the weak paper clip that couldn't stand the force of the magnet. Closer, closer, our faces were mere centimeters apart, and then...Beep! The timer on my watch went off. I needed to start driving home or Charlie was going to have a fit.

"Sorry Edward, I have to go now. I've had such a nice time with you. Thank you again for saving me. I'll see you at school."

I was getting up from my seat until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Please stay. I'm sure there's something you want to know. Feel free to ask anything." As tempting as his offer was, I had to decline. I had to run away from the wonderful fantasy filled with vampires and back to the world I belong in. The place where I'm the freak whose days are numbered. I shook my head.

"I would like that, Edward. How about tomorrow after school?"

"No."

"What? Why?" I questioned frantically.

"Bella, I told you I wouldn't let you go back to Charlie. That's exactly what I plan on doing." If I was completely human I would've taken his offer and never gone back to Charlie again. But then I had to remember that I wasn't. My world was dangerous, scary, life-threatening. He didn't belong there. We were already too close. I had to try to separate us as soon as possible.

I thought quickly for a plan. Anything to get me out of the situation. I finally thought of one. It was going to be mean, but I didn't have any other alternatives. I screamed. Not a wimpy girlish scream but a high pitched, chill-you-to-the-bones kind of scream.

Edward's eyes widened as he searched around the room. He was trying to figure out what it was that scared me. He's so cute when he's protective, I thought, wait, I need to focus!

I continued screaming and the other side of the restaurant heard me. Chairs were bustling around as they came over to our area to see what was going on. The found me being pinned to the chair by Edward. I tried to make my terror look convincing as I stared at him.

Once he saw that everyone thought that he was trying to hurt me he let go. As fast as I could without looking suspicious. Still screaming my head off I ran through the crowd and out the door. But first I threw a wink at him to let him now that I really wasn't scared.

Everything was according to plan. He would have to think of ways to explain my actions to everyone at the restaurant and convince them to not report him while I made my escape. The plan was absolutely perfect...except I felt awful for doing that to him.

Sucking it up I hopped in my truck and the engine roared louder than a grizzly bear. I should know, I've been one many, many times. Going at the fastest speed my truck could go, I zoomed out of the parking lot and drove down the highway back to La Push. Back to Charlie. Back to the nightmare that was my life.

**Remember people, please review review review!**


	22. Phone Call

Chapter 22: Phone Call

B POV:

_It was very hard, in the morning, to argue the part of me that was sure that last night was a dream. Logic wasn't on my side, or common sense. I clung to the parts that I couldn't have imagined-like his smell. I was sure I could never have dreamed that up on my own._

Every thought about him seemed to make my head whirl. Edward was the very quintessence of all in the world that's good. He was so kind, chivalrous, the list goes on and on.

That's why I was very surprised in the morning to see that an Adonis like him picked me up for school. If that was a dream, then I never wanted to wake up.

"So how come you ran out of the restaurant screaming last night?" My face flushed the brightest red. The idea seemed extremely childish and embarrassing looking back on it. Too bad I wasn't able to think of anything else at the time.

"I told you, I needed to go home to Charlie." He growled and I sighed. If only he could just put it in his head that this was my life, and that keeping me from just one person who hates me isn't going to solve anything.

You could practically feel the awkward in the air, it was so quiet. I needed to hear his velvet voice again, but what to say.

_"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked-more than glad to be alone with him, but remembering that his car was usually full._

_ "They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to the glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?" _My mouth was gaping. The last time I even set eyes on a car that incredible I was in Phoenix running away from a demon in some rich neighborhood. I could only imagine the speed. I would love to go over the speed limit in that thing, loosen up just a bit, but I highly doubted I would go as fast as Rosalie probably does. She probably pretends that the freeway is the autobahn when driving it.

_"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has __**that**__, why does she ride with you." _I didn't mean for the question to sound rude, but I was wondering why she would put up with a Volvo when she had an awesome convertible she could drive everywhere. Of course then I preferred the Volvo over the convertible. Then again, anywhere at all where Edward was was where I wanted to be.

_"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the car. _How could anyone think he was normal? He was so much more. Then I thought back to my first day, and how excluded the student body made them. Learning more about Edward, I decided next time someone mocked any of them I would smack them across the face.

_"So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"_

_"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking __**all **__the rules now." _Ridiculously, my face turned red again. I swear, someday I'm going to have to remove all connections from my blood to my face.

"When you get the chance will you tell your family I'm sorry? I imagine they didn't want someone outside the family to know your little secret." He grinned, and nodded, but then narrowed his eyes.

"Little?" I just simply nodded my head. Compared to my secret and how it affects the world, very little.

He was about to question me until he saw an angry looking Jessica stroll by. She came up to me and raised her arm, and was about to punch me in the jaw. I closed my eyes and braced myself, only the impact never came. Opening my eyes a little more I saw that a very angry Edward caught her fist.

"Jessica, I suggest you walk away right now." Looking into his black eyes I swore I saw the deep hatred inside him that wanted to burn her to the stake. Never had I seen anything more frightening, or more beautiful.

Trembling as if it just got sixty degrees cooler, Jessica ran away. My jaw just dropped. I was still amazed that he would do that for me.

"Thank you." I whispered once she was gone. His face, once a look of absolute fury, morphed into the kind face I knew too well.

"Your welcome." Something in his eyes changed. It was something kind, something good, but I couldn't place the emotion in those deep gold pools.

Before I was even conscious of what I was doing, my head tilted to the side and moved closer to him. I was thrilled that he was doing the same. When our lips were mere millimeters apart I shut my eyes, hoping what was to come was something I wouldn't regret later. He came closer and then...

Leave it to my cell phone to ring, to ruin the moment. I let out a frustrated huff and briskly pulled the phone out of my jean pocket. Then I realized what a stupid mistake I almost made. I was supposed to be drifting away from him, not doing this! He deserved someone so much better, someone that wasn't going to end up dying in less than a year!

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello. Is this Isabella Swan?" an old voice asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"My name is Albert Green from the Phoenix police department. I'm sorry to inform you that your mother Renee Dywer, and her husband Phil, were both killed in an alleyway this afternoon."

My world froze. Renee, my own flesh and blood, was dead. I shut the phone and did the only thing I could do, sob. Edward immediately took me in his arms and brought me back to the car.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he said. I was curled in a ball on his lap and he was slowly rocking me. Just his presence was enough to keep me sane. He just sat there with me, and let me get all my tears out. His presence alone, was enough to help me through my greif.


	23. Preperations

Chapter 23: Preperations

(Bella POV)

Edward was kind enough to go to Ms. Cope and excuse us from school for the day. He then drove me all around town, distracting me from my new found grief with facts about his vampire lifestyle.

No one would have been able to distract me from the feeling of loss, no one except Edward. He couldn't sleep, his skin sparkled in the sun, garlic didn't affect him in the slightest, he was over one hundred years old, he was changed by Carlisle, stakes wouldn't be able to break through his impenetrable skin, and the color of his eyes indicated how he was feeling and how thirsty he was.

As interesting as the vampire existence was to me, I found myself caring little about those details. Instead, I was entirely focused on what made him the Edward that I knew.

He didn't want to be a monster, so he chose animals over human life. He missed his mother dearly, even though he remembered very little and found Esme a better mother than he could have ever dreamed. He admitted how he hated himself because I smelled better to him than any other human he encountered (which made me wonder if I smelled so good to him because I technically wasn't one).

The loss of his human life, his resentment for what he was, how tightly bound he was to his adoptive family, all of it added up to create Edward Cullen who I cared about dearly.

The car ride couldn't last forever though, a fact that depressed me deeply.

The topic couldn't be avoided forever though. I told him that I would see him in a couple of week since I would go home to Phoenix to arrange the funeral and wouldn't be in school the next day. As sad as it made me, I knew it had to be done.

After we exchanged goodbyes I walked into the house and watched him ease his way out of the driveway until he was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, I marched into the kitchen and picked up the phone to call the Forks Police Department.

"Forks Police Department. Please state your emergency." His voice sounded robotic, as if he'd been trained to say that. For what I couldn't understand, the biggest crime that I knew of that ever happened in Forks was when someone shoplifted a bag of chips from the supermarket.

"Hey Charlie, it's Bella. I have some-"

"BELLA!" he roared. Oh great, what did I do now? "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME AT WORK! WHAT IF THERE IS A REAL EMERGENCY!"

My anger flared. It was the last time to be yelling at me. "Dad." Charlie forced me to call him Dad, which really irritated me because he didn't act like one.

"I just thought you would like to know that I got a call from Phoenix. Mom and Phil were murdered." Silence followed. I could easily picture what Charlie's face must have looked like as he was absorbing my terrible words.

"Oh my god." was all he said.

"I know. I'm going to start making the arrangements to head back to Arizona for the funeral. Do you have money for your plane ticket?"

"Who said I was going with you?" To say I was confused was the understatement of the year.

"Dad, don't you want to be there for Renee?"

"No, Renee was a mistake. First, she gave birth to you," That stung. "then, she left me. This is all your fault! If you never existed then she wouldn't have left me, wouldn't have married Phil, and wouldn't be dead right now. You ruin everything!" I gripped the near bye chair next to me to keep myself from losing balance. He was right of course. Agony seemed to rip my heart open as I struggled to control my breathing which was slowly transforming to hyperventilating with each passing second.

"You know what? You can go out there all by yourself, I refuse to join you. Goodbye." Then the phone went dead.

My head was spinning. Did I really have to handle this all alone? I answered the question before I even fully asked it to myself. Yes, that was how my life was meant to be. Alone.

I was alone packing up my things for the next week. I was alone calling all my relatives and having them blame me for the deaths that I didn't even cause. I was alone on the plane. I was alone when I stayed in Renee's empty home. When I had time and could sit around and think about Edward though, I felt a little less alone.


	24. No Words

Chapter 24: No words

(Bella POV)

Being inside my old home after what seemed like an eternity was simply mind boggling. I could still paint a scene in my mind of what a daily life was like in this home. Phil would've sat in the worn out couch drinking a can of cheap beer while watching ESPN. Though he would never admit it to Renee and I, we knew that he would fantasize about being on that channel one day so he would be recognized as a major league baseball player. It was an unlikely dream, obviously, but he seemed quite content in his fantasies so we let him be.

Renee would be in the kitchen cooking the world's next disastrous meal that she found online. She would most likely have Billy Joel in the background as she swung her hips side to side trying to fry whatever concoction was in the pan at that moment. Her make-up would be much too overdone, her clothes more current then a mom's wardrobe should be, and a skip in her step cheesier then any Disney cartoon ever created. Every bit of her soul radiated pure happiness, and who was I to try to bring down her momentary joy?

As for me, I would just sit on the window sill with a book in one hand and an apple in the other, perfectly content with life.

My day dream ended as I felt a gust of wind breeze through the window which I opened earlier for the sake of airing out the humid home. The bright walls and counters seemed duller in color as I took everything in. That stage of my life was a place I would never be able to come back to even if I wanted. Renee and Phil were dead. It was too hard to comprehend that that was my new reality.

Feeling very awkward thinking about the deceased in what used to be their old happy setting, I climbed upstairs to retire to my old bedroom. As I reached the top floor I paused, looking in the direction of my late parents' bedroom. Something in my gut told me that there was something in there I should look at. Perhaps a family heirloom Renee owned that I could inherit from her passing? I was lying to myself, I knew. It felt like what lied behind those doors was something infinitely worse then anything I could come up with.

My right hand was clutching the banister so hard that I could literally feel the patterns of the wood being embedded into my skin. A low, wheezing sound echoed through the house with deafening volume, and it only took me a few seconds to realize that that sound was my erratic breathing. Sucking in a huge gust of air, then exhaling, I slowly took the steps needed to reach for the door.

My still throbbing right hand reached up, as if it had a mind of its own accord, and turned the door knob at an agonizingly slow pace.

No words.

No words could possibly describe the horror, the disgust, the absolute insanity that was rushing through my mind as I saw what lay beyond the simple wooden door to Renee and Phil's bedroom.

Lying next to the bed was a white cloak, drenched in blood. That white cloak was familiar and a feeling of nostalgia coursed through me as I realized whose cloak it was and how it was probably taken. The cloak was Brett's. He was the one who changed me into a shifter in the first place. He was the one to teach me how to live. He was as close to a friend that I would ever get until I got to my new home, Forks.

On the cloak, written in blood it said, "Who do you have left now, shifter?"

The blood was no doubt Renee's. Human blood and Shifter blood were two completely different scents. The thought sickened me to the core. A demon did this. A demon killed them. Innocents were murdered simply because they were related to me. It didn't matter the distance, I was a bad omen.

It was all too much for me to handle. I ran into the bathroom and let out my stomach's contents.

The funeral was exactly what I expected. I received a fair amount of glares from both sides of the family, didn't receive any condolences from anyone feeling even slightly pitiful for me, and to top it all off it was raining. About four days a year in Phoenix would there be rain. Of course the second I traveled out of the rainiest town in America to one of the sunniest I would get rain. Just typical.

I waited until the service was over and the mourners left before I made my trip to the new graves. Seeing the cold stone brought tears to my eyes but they never spilled over. Smoothing out my black dress while awkwardly holding an umbrella, I bent down to place roses on the stones.

"Renee" I whispered quietly. "Phil. It's very upsetting to see you both are gone from this world. Rest assured people will remember you for a long time, myself being one of them." It was much too formal, I thought, my conversation with the dead. I tried to speak in as normal of a fashion as possible, trying not to sound to alien and get myself under control.

"Did you know I actually made friends in Forks? Yeah. I'm shocked too." The air felt awkward. How did you talk to people that technically couldn't hear you and didn't want anything to do with you while they were alive?

"I don't know if you can hear me. I doubt I ever will. Just to let you know in case you can though..." It was hard, but I managed to choke it out. "I love you both so much, no matter what you thought of me. I know that if I wasn't what I am then your extreme distaste in me would never have happened, so it is partially my fault the way you acted. I would also like to let you know I forgive you. For everything." Without any words left I stood, kissing both head stones, and walked out of the cemetery towards the side walk where I would wait for a taxi.

It was weird, like I suddenly had a huge burden lifted from my shoulders. A brighter out look came along with this feeling. I wanted to say that I felt so relieved because I finally had some closure with Renee, but if I was being truthful to myself I knew that wasn't true. It really had to deal with the fact that I was leaving Phoenix and back to Forks. Where my real home was. More importantly though, that's where Edward was.

Just thinking his name sent shivers down my spine. In a matter of hours I would get to see my favorite vampire and spend time with him. Losing Brett made me realize that he wasn't as much of a friend as Edward was. Edward was my very best friend, and he made me very very happy.

I could picture what it would be like returning to school in that dreary but wonderful town. His smile would light up my world and his laugh would invade my senses. We'd share playful banter and discuss whatever it was on our minds.

He certainly was amazing. Except amazing wasn't a good enough term to describe him. Then again, I thought, when a man like Edward Cullen comes along, there are no words.


	25. Adjusting

Chapter 25: Adjusting

(Bella POV)

It took me a full ten minutes to realize that the earth wasn't shaking, but rather I was. Big, fat drops of rain cascaded down my back as I stared open-mouthed at Charlie's porch. Everything was in the front yard, soaked to the point where I had no hope of salvaging any of it. My cd player was in little pieces, my mattress was completely waterlogged, and my prehistoric computer took a faceplant on the pavement.

"She's gone, she's gone." It wasn't a sob exactly, but more of a groan. It was as if someone was physically in pain. I didn't understand, and I wasn't sure I wanted to see who was uttering those heart wrenching chants.

The door was sticking, but using a bit of my extra strength I managed to get it open.

Charlie was never an overly emotional man, at least outside the rage he felt for me, but this was not Charlie.

Charlie was a man of stature, despite the previous characteristics I revealed about him. Imagine if the tin man was the Chief of police, he would be emotionally disconnected from his line of work. Despite the incredibly low crime rate in Forks Charlie has had his fair share of horrors as a cop. He was famous for that, for being able to push his feelings aside and focus on the task at hand. His detachment saved dozens of lives. The man hugging his knees to his chest with tears streaming down his face while staring at a picture taken during Charlie and Renee's wedding day was definitely not the father I'd known for all my life.

"Dad?" He didn't so much as flinch.

"Dad, why is it that all of my stuff is plopped on the porch?" His body looked like it was being electrocuted with all the sobs racking their way through his body, yet he still managed to respond.

"Deals off, Isabella." No! He promised I could stay!

"What? Why?"

"When you moved here, you were my opportunity. You were as close to Renee as I could ever get after she walked out on me. She's dead now. You may as well be dead now, too. I don't ever want to see your face on my property again. It's too painful."

"But Dad! Please I-"

"You. Are. Dead. To. Me. Now get out of my house."

There was nothing left to say, so I made my way out of the house, since it was no longer my home. I don't know what stood out the most to me. Leaving the only family I had left, hoping beyond all hope that there was something of my possessions that wasn't completely destroyed, or wondering where it was I was going to stay next.

My truck sounded like an irritated old man barreling down the street. A street that unfortunately led to Newton's Outfitters. Mike Newton as a tormentor stood out to me but I needed this. In order to find a place I would have to pay rent, in order to pay rent I'd have to have a job since my inheritance won't last forever. However, less people means less jobs, so I'll take what I can get.

"Oh look, it's 'Salmonbella'." Salmonella. A bacteria that can cause some sort of diarrheal illness in humans. Cute. It's definitely more original than the ever popular "Smella".

Sucking in a deep breath and trying to look as customer friendly as possibly, I asked if they had any job openings.

"Unfortunately we do. Let me go find my mom." Contrary to popular belief, a woman can own a sporting goods store, and Mrs. Newton just happened to be that woman.

"I hear you want to get a job here, Bella. What are your credentials?"

Her tone made me nervous, though I attempted to appear just the opposite. "Well, back in Phoenix I sold tickets at a Castles and Coasters, which is one of their amusement parks, and I also did some custodial work at my old high school."

"Nothing involving camping or sports, though?" Sighing, I shook my head.

"Well, lucky for you, we're desperate. You'll be in charge of cleaning up and shelves. It'll put those man-shoulders of yours to good use." Of course, everyone's a critic.

"Great, when can I start?"

"Well, let's see. Today is a Saturday so you can start tomorrow. You'll work Sundays to Thursdays from four to eight."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Newton!"

"Don't make me regret it!"

That was how I got my job. There was only one small detail I needed to take care of, shelter. It really shouldn't have taken this long for me to come to my decision, since there was only one place I could think of that would be welcoming enough to allow me to invade their home. Determined, I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. I know this is going to sound weird, but does your house have a spare room?"


	26. Worries

Worries

(Bella Pov)

"Well, that should be the last of it." I chuckled without humor, there was next to nothing in the "it" department. Charlie destroyed it all.

Sensing the change in mood, Jake decided to change the subject. "It looks like we're housemates now. Let's go out and celebrate!"

I was about to reply when I heard Billy shout from the kitchen, "Bella! Can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you!" I grimaced and then made my way towards him, dreading the impending yelling I was sure to face. I never really asked Billy if I could stay, and now he has to worry about someone else living in his home

Billy had long black hair framing his russet face. His eyes were flat black, yet in them there was something stern but compassionate. They'd hardened with his old age, that I knew, but he was still as loyal and loving to his family and friends as he was when his wife was alive. There was also a certain authority in his stare. I was a shifter; I could take shape of any animal and rip him into shreds. Yet, this handicapped man in one stare left me feeling like a child. I sat down on the opposite end of the island in the kitchen and waited for him to speak.

"Bella, I know you're going through a tough time right now. Boy, do I know, but your father is also stuck in a bad position. Running away from him isn't doing either one of you any good. You'll never be able to just run away when times get hard. I don't know if you know this, but after his-his mother died Jake ran away too-"

"I didn't run away."

"Oh?" Billy's eyebrow was raised in skepticism. "Then tell me why your things aren't in Forks? Did they just materialize into Rebecca's room?"

"No. Um…I….Charlie-he kicked me out." I kept a steady gaze on one of his kitchen magnets, unable to look Billy in the eyes as I admitted my weakness; Charlie's lack of love for me. I'm a predator, it's hard to admit that something bothers me to anyone; it shows weakness.

"Charlie-what?" That wasn't Billy, but Jacob. He stared at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. I never did tell him why I was moving in here, and I was more than pleased that he didn't ask. Billy's eyebrows were furrowed. That was good; it meant he wasn't mad.

"Billy, I understand I'm being a nuisance. As soon as I find a place to stay I promise to move out. If you want I'll pay rent and cook and clean in order to earn my stay. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. You have my word."

Billy's furrowed brows rose in disbelief. "Bella, are you sure? Charlie's been my friend for years, and I don't think he'd ever abandon you like this." Abandon. Why did that word have to be so accurate. I was abandoned, by both my father and my mother.

"Mr. Black, Charlie was…brutally clear when he told me to leave."

Billy just shook his head. "First of all Bella, call me Billy, I think if you want to leave hear we should be on a first name basis by now." I just nodded and waited for him to continue. "Second, I'm sure we can straighten out this misunderstanding but until then you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. And no worrying about this paying rent nonsense alright? You're Charlie's daughter, so you're family here. I think he just needs some time to think things through, to cope. You'll be back in his house by no time." I shook my head slowly, not wanting to verbalize my objection. With a small "thank you" I rushed into Rebecca's room and went straight to sleep.

I sighed as my truck let out yet another unhealthy wheeze. It wasn't used to the new commute from Forks to La Push. I wondered if I was going to need to get a new truck. I pushed that thought aside, knowing that my time on earth wasn't going to be that much longer and I shouldn't waste my money on replacing a car I won't use that long. Maybe I'll just get it repaired. Charlie-wince-did tell me once that Jake was getting pretty good with cars…

Driving into the Forks High parking lot was spectacular. Nothing changed. The cheerleaders still twirled their hair around the football players kissing their own biceps, and the nerds were discussing what time they should meet for the next lord of the rings movie, which wasn't coming out for months I might add. My whole world had been flipped upside down. Renee and Phil were dead, my belongings were destroyed, Brett was dead, Charlie-wince- disowned me, I got job working for one of the school's biggest tools' mother, and to top it all off I was living in the home of the best friend of the man who never wanted to see me again. Yet, they were still worried about the same exams, the same parties, the same everything. Not for the first time I wished I could be like them, human. I shook those thoughts out of my head. It was a wasted to think of "what if"s. I wasn't human.

The corners of my mouth turned up as I saw Edward. Speaking of people that weren't human….

Edward rushed towards me, faster than I thought he would allow himself to do in public, and pulled me against him. He was hugging me! My arms craved to wrap themselves around him but I held myself back. His moods were so erratic, and I wouldn't want to pull him close only for him to find that the bloodlust would overtake him. He wouldn't forgive himself if he lost control with me, I knew that much already.

Edward then held me at arm's length, looking me over. Under normal circumstances, I would've blushed at him examining me with such scrutiny. I didn't though, because I could see he wasn't looking at me in _that _way. He looked at me the way a doctor would, as if he expected me to have more bruises or cuts than usual. Finding nothing he looked me dead in the eye.

"Bella, where were you yesterday?" Yesterday? I had to think for a second. Not that being disowned was something forgetful, it was just that with Edward looking me in the eye I had trouble forming coherent thoughts.

"Um…a lot of places I suppose. Forks, La Push, Newton's Outfitters…you're looking at their newest employee!" I did some jazz hands at the end, hoping to coax at least a smile out of Edward. He looked so worried.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember when I drove you around a couple of weeks ago and I told you about me? About my family?"

"Of course." How could I forget? Without his family, Edward just wouldn't be him.

"Do you remember what I told you about Alice?"

"Alice can see the future. I fail to see where this is-" Then it clicked. "Did she see me yesterday? Is that what this is about?"

"No. She _couldn't_ see you. That's the problem! Bella, where were you? I was worried sick. You could've been missing, or worse, you could've been dead and I wouldn't have even known until-" I covered his mouth with my hand, silently imploring him to stop. He shouldn't be worrying, especially when there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Edward. Calm down. I'm safe. I'm fine. I'm ok, see? There's nothing to worry about." My words seemed to affect him, he started to relax under my touch. I started to withdraw my hand, but Edward took it in his hand and kissed it. The gesture was so old, so corny, and yet so unbelievably romantic that I was left breathless. His golden eyes met mine as he lowered our now intertwined hands. I was thoroughly dazzled.

"I just wish I had some way of knowing you were fine when I'm not around" he confessed.

"We do live in the 21st century you know. You can call me." Me and my big mouth! Was that an invitation for him to call me? For him to ask me out? I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I shouldn't want it to come out that way. I was going to die, and we shouldn't be digging ourselves this deep.

"I'd like that", he smiled. This was bad. Very, very bad. I wasn't even able to remember why it was very bad when he was looking at me like that. He just made me forget about everything except _us, _and I liked thinking of _us _very much.

The school bell was like an ice bucket being poured onto my head. It snapped me back to reality. I withdrew my hand and walked into school with Edward at my side, a fact that both thrilled and terrified me.


End file.
